Get Over It
by Youkai Luna Sakura
Summary: Epilogually Complete AU InuKag and MirSan Kagome is a normal 23 year old. Sango, her best friend, sets up a blind date with her and Inuyasha. After that, it's straight out war. Inspired by song
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ya, I've gone crazy again. What else is new? This fic is sort of, well, odd. It's different. It's completely and totally different. I'll keep it at that. Kagome maybe OOC, get over that. She's more like me then she is in the series. It's an AU fic. I can make things like that happen.

Disclaimer: Ya, I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own "Get Over It" by OK Go. Get over all that. If you want to own any of them, get Rumiko Takahashi for Inuyasha and Damian Kulash Jr., Tim Nordwind, Andy Duncan, and Dan Konopka from OK Go. I love all them so don't sue. I'm a true and loyal fan! 

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Lot of knots, lot of snags,

Lot of holes, lot of cracks, lot of crags," --- OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"KAGOME!!!" A voice shouted through the house. "PHONE!"

"Ughh, mom! Tell them I'm sleeping!"

"You need to get up anyway! It's 12:25!"

"Five minutes before the time I have to wake up! Tell um to call back in five!"

"Uhh, Kagome. You're just now out of college. What about jobs and all?"

"Mom. Talk to me in…four minutes!?!?!? Great I lost a minute of sleep!"

"Why do I have such a lazy daughter?"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! 

Higurashi Kagome was your normal, 23 year old girl. She refused to wake up before 12:30, unless there was a crisis. Crisis had to be defined VERY finely to fit. She had never had a boyfriend, no guy or girl had ever kissed her, save her mother, father and grandfather. She never wore anything revealing. She was much MUCH different than most girls her age. 

She was friends with guys more than their girlfriend. She played pranks on them, they talked with her, it was more just friends. So maybe she was not exactly your typical 23 year old. Why should that count against her?

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome woke up when her alarm went off at 12:30 PM. She woke up and took a shower. It was the weekend. Saturday to be exact. A nice day. 

She turned on her laptop, a nice silver one. She got on the internet, doing what else, surfing. Her AIM came on.

Slayer_n_Disguise: Hey!

MomoiroSakura: Hi

Slayer_n_Disguise: Is it 12:30?

MomoiroSakura: Nope, 12:55.

Slayer_n_Disguise: I guess you would be up then

MomoiroSakura: Listen, how about I meet you at the mall at 1:30?

Slayer_n_Disguise: Where?

MomoiroSakura: Food court

Slayer_n_Disguise: Which one

MomoiroSakura: Upper one

Slayer_n_Disguise: Gotcha!

MomoiroSakura: Alright

Slayer_n_Disguise: Ja! G2G!

MomoiroSakura: Ja ne!

- - - - Slayer_n_Disguise has signed off. - - - - 

"Ughh. . . I'm soo tired!" Kagome yawned. She was always tired, no matter how much sleep she got, when she woke up. It was just her way.

"Gotta get moving though. I have to go meet her by 1:30. It is 1:02 right now."

Kagome finished getting ready and flew down her stairs.

"Ja Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm leaving for the mall!"

"Alright sweetie. Be back in time for supper!" Her mom called after her.

"Hai!" Kagome waved good bye and flung out her keys to her Eclipse. (A/N: Gosh, maybe this is my life story?!?!?) She got into her car and drove out her drive way. 

She turned up her radio louder and began to sing along:

"Quit acting so friendly

Don't nod, don't laugh all nicely.

Don't think you'll upend me.

Don't sigh, don't sip your iced tea.

And don't say, 'It's been a while…'

And don't flash that stupid smile"

She heard her phone ring and put her CD on pause. 

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kagome!"

"Umm, Sango?"

"Ya! It's me!"

"Oh, hi!"

"Whatcha doin?"

"I am near the mall."

"Oh ok. I just wanted to call you to see if you would like to go on a date with this guy. He is my date's friend and he wants to have a double date. You're like the only friend I have that isn't with somebody right now."

"Oh, I didn't know I was that bad off."

"*laughs* Come on, Kagome! He is supposed to be really nice."

"Nice?"

"Ya. Just one little date! That's all I'm asking!"

"Ok. Whatever."

"What is the guy's name?"

"I am not sure. I am going out with Miroku. I know I'm asking for trouble, but he is still cute!"

"*giggles* Basically. Here, I'm almost at the mall. Talk to ya in a minute!"

"K!"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome parked her car and walked inside to meet Sango. 

"So when is this little dating escapade going on?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Umm, on Monday night. 7:00." Sango responded.

"Where we meeting, or whatever?" Kagome was really curious. She wasn't a cat so she didn't have anything to worry about anyway.

"Umm, I think were going to meet at the movies and then go to see something. I have no idea about dinner. Miroku didn't really give details." Sango didn't seem to know much.

"So it seems." Kagome sighed. She wished she hadn't agreed to this little blind date. She had never been big on those. 

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." Sango was trying hard to give her encouragement.

"I hope." Kagome wasn't really sure about anything either today.

A/N: Ok, for anyone who is a little slow, (like me, I have an excuse, I'm a blonde!) Slayer_n_Disguise is Sango and MomoiroSakura is Kagome. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up for this. Probably in a day or two. I'm also working on "Sometimes I Wonder" so just keep that in mind.

The lyrics Kagome sings are from another OK Go song called "Don't Ask Me". This fic will be full of OK Go songs. For your mental health, if you hate OK Go (and there's something already wrong there), I advise you not read another chapter of this fic. If you do anything, review and say "I hate OK Go! You suck if you like them!" then that flame will go to the huge fire I'm building for kikyou. Krigome09 is right when she says that kikyou isn't a proper noun. I can take kikyou. I just think she shouldn't go with Inuyasha. It's just a little too nasty for me. It's already nasty enough that she is resurrected. How can he love grave dirt and ashes? Humm?!?!?? Someone please tell me. I've been wondering that for a LONG time.

I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed, even if it is "Your fic is nice" or "Your fic sucks" I'm glad someone out there will tell me and not leave me in the dark.

~~~Y.L.S.

If it ever is M.S. or A.R.A., it would really suck then, and you would know it! ^_^

I know that is really mean, but I have to diss them! 

They share my account!

I have the right. They didn't ask me if they could share it. They asked if I had an account on ff.net and then said they wanted my password and email. Next thing I know, they are terrorizing my account. Good thing: They are never on. They never review. They just can terrorize me. I don't feel like changing my password and if I did, they would blackmail me into telling the new one. Bad thing: They can do stuff to my account.

I have issues.

You don't have to tell me.

I'm leaving.

I've already talked to much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I'm back. Yep, I'm still crazy. Don't know when I'll be out of this mental intuition. But, at least they do give me a computer. ^^ Can't ask for much more. Again, if you value your mental health, please take the exit door to the right, the little black x in a box. Not a jack in the box. That's something totally and completely different.

**Snowfire**—OK Go is a rock group. Sorry you've never heard pf them. They're really good. Thanks for telling my about trying to boost sensory details. I can always use as much critic as I can get.

**gohansfan**—Momoiro means pink. So Pink Cherry Blossom. I'm also glad someone gets my author's notes. I'm glad you thought it was kinda funny.

**crystlmunky**—I'm glad someone noticed I was detailing it! I tried to put in as much detail as I could stand.

**lindy*girl**—I'm really glad someone else again, likes my commentaries. Ya, I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't like to wake up early. I'm still trying hard though to work out my own life myself.

Disclaimer: Ya, I don't own Inuyasha or any OK Go songs. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz and all those other people own Inuyasha. Damian Kulash Jr., Tim Nordwind, Andy Duncan, and Dan Konopka all are a part of OK Go and they are part of Capitol Records. I don't own any of that. I do own my life (My sister: Ya right! You don't HAVE a life! Me: Shut Up! This is my fan fic. I can do whatever I feel like!) ANYWAY! I own my life, to an extent, I own Kagome's Eclipse, I own Kagome's laptop, and I own the movie theater and the restaurant _Don Umerto's.  _And I own Kagome and Sango's outfits! You better believe it baby!

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Lot of naggin' old hags,

Lot of fools, lot of fool scum bags." ---OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

I can't believe I told Sango yes! I can't believe it! What was I thinking?!?!? 

Kagome stood in front of her mirror. She was wearing a black lacy skirt with a black flowing peasent top with sakura blossoms on it. 

_I knew it. I am not meant to date!_

Kagome sighed and sunk down into her bed. 

"Dear Kami-sama, please let me have a good first date. And, please let Sango and Miroku have an even better one. Amen."

She put on her shoes and walked slowly down her stairs. She got to the door and looked at her watch. It said, Monday the 20th, 6:45. 

I guess I better get a move on.

"Ja family!" Kagome picked up her purse and was about to walk out the door when her mother came in and stopped her.

"Be good sweetie. Don't do anything bad. You know the drill,"

"Ya, mom. No drinking, no drug use, nothing illegal, and no sex! I know mom!"

"Alright. Have a good time."

"Ja mom."

"And don't forget to warm up your car before you start it! It's cold!"

"I know mom. Ja!"

"And don't forget to put on a sweater or two if you go outside."

"Alright mom! I will! JA!!!!"

"And,"

"MOM!!!"

"Have a good time."

"Arigatou! Ja!"

Kagome's mom watched as Kagome drove down the driveway. _I hope Kagome doesn't get into trouble. I just hope she has a good first date. But then again, when does someone have a good first date?_

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

_Let's see, what song was I last listening to? Oh ya! Don't Ask Me! _Kagome slipped her CD into her radio/tape/CD player. 

"Don't ask me how I've been.

Don't think I've forgotten,

You never liked that necklace.

So cordial, so rotten,

Kiss, kiss, let's meet for breakfast.

Don't show up so on time

And don't act like you're so kind.

Don't ask me how I've been.

Don't sit there and play just

So frank, so straight, so candid,

So thoughtful, so gracious,

So sound, so evenhanded.

Don't be so damn benign

And don't waste my fucking time.

Don't ask me how I've been."

_I love that song…_Kagome was near the movie theater. She pulled up into the parking lot and got out of her car.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Remind me, Miroku. Why am I doing this?"

"Inuyasha, my good man. Don't worry. This girl is supposed to be quite pretty, nice, and cheery."

"And? You think that's my type?"

"I told Sango to tell her you were nice."

"You WHAT?!?!? You fucking asshole!"

"Down boy."

"Why did you tell her that?!?"

"Did you want me to tell her you are a lowlife, cussing, back woods men from Sapporo?"

"Feh."

"I think you will go fine. Just TRY to be nice?"

"Feh."

"Ughh. Inuyasha, what are we going to do with you?"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Are you sure this guy is right for me Sango?"

"Positive. I know you will go fine together."

"I'm just a little worried about what he will think of me?"

"You shouldn't worry. I'm sure he'll like you. Most people do."

"Most people. But, what if he isn't most people?"

"Kagome, stop worrying."

"I know. It's just. I've never been on a date before, never the less a BLIND DATE!!"

"Kagome, stop shouting! People are staring."

"Don't they do that anyway?"

"Ughhh. I think you and this guy may not go together. Sophisticated, intelligent speech, high living guy from Yokohama? What was I thinking?!? For your sake, we better hope that Miroku was telling me a bunch of lies!"

"I never asked to go on a date. I was doing this as a favor to you ya know."

"Well, fine then. I won't complain anymore."

"Let's just hope they get here soon. I'm hungry!"

Sango shook her head. _When will this girl ever learn!?!?!_

A/N: Ahh, the date should be in the next chapter. If not, it's not me writing it. That may happen cause these men in white suits seem to really like to hang around me. I sometimes am given this nice little white jacket to put on. It is really tight too. But, it is really nice. 

"Don't Ask Me" was started in this chapter where I left of in the last chapter. I love that song. You'll find out why in a little while why I put it in the fic. ^_^ Ya, I'm evil. You don't have to tell me. But, that reminds me. What's the deal with Naraku? I want to know the deal with his baboon cloaky-masky-thingy. I mean, a baboon? Do they have those in Japan? I know maybe in zoos, but did they really have zoos back then? I thought baboons only lived in Africa. Maybe I was misinformed. 

Oh, and another thing about him. Why should he where it at all? He's all so mighty and powerful, shouldn't people fear him? I mean, white baboon mask. I would probably laugh if he came to my front door. But, red eyes?!?! I would freak! 

Anywhos, 

~~~Y.L.S.

Again, M.S. or A.R.A. aren't even in this mental institution. They have no idea what is going on.

Please review. Even if you say, "Nice story" or "Save my poor eyes! Please stop writing!" That would help me a lot more than "You have no reviews."

It seriously would. Ya know?

Just please be of some help to me.

And can someone please answer my questions on Naraku? Or Inuyasha loving kikyou thingy? I would really appreciate it! 

See yall!

Love peace and chicken grease to you!

(Come on, Zela. It's time for you to get in your nice little white jacket.)

Ok!

(That means, turn off the laptop.)

No!! Lappy, save me!!!

Ja! The men want to take me somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dude! I got reviews! (Sister: Oh, let's all go out and do the hooky-pookey. Get a Life!) I have a life! I am not at least not going out with your old boyfriend like you did to my old one!!!! Whoops. Did I just type that???!?!? 

_Says Silently to Self:_

_Dear God, please say that my sister never ever never reads this fic or at least this chapter and this author's not. _

Amen 

Anywho, thinking about a nice little bitch from my 7th grade year. Ahh, she was such a bastard. I hated her. Nice little prick, turd, and a HUGE sissy. A real pansy.

Well, enough bad middle school memories! (she was just like kikyou if you just want to know! Except she believed that the world revolved around her and she could have any guy she wanted. She just couldn't back any of that up.) 

**PhEoNiXsToRm**—I am sooo glad to know someone else likes them! My interpretation of it isn't that good, but I promise, it'll be in here. That's my second fave. My first though is the whole 

"Everything's a stress and what's more, Well, it's all somebody's fault." Mostly cause that describes my life! That whole song does!

**clow12391**—I feel so proud! I got someone else likin' um! That's like, the best feeling and saying someone could give me. I wish my stupid slow computer wouldn't take forever using Kazaa. I have it too, sometimes. If I'm in my dorm, ya. If home, no.

Disclaimer: Alright, how many times have I said I don't Inuyasha or any OK Go lyrics, about 100 times? (Little voice inside head: Really about 2.) Oh shut up! Not yall, you know, that little voice in the back of your head, you know what I'm talking about. I know yall all have one. (Kiki, Ghetto Girl: I don't have one) I didn't ask you! Shut up! I'm trying to make a point here. ANYWAY!!!!!!!!! Just read! And remember, I don't own them. Rumiko Takahashi-Inuyasha; Damian Kulash Jr., Tim Nordwind, Andy Duncan, and Dan Konopka- OK Go

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Oh it's such a drag, what a chore…

Oh your wounds are full of salt."

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Inuyasha and Miroku walked up the steps to the movie theater.

"Hi, Sango!" Miroku certainly seemed cherry.

"Miroku! Is this…" Sango had that sneaking suspicion that Miroku had actually found Kagome the right guy. Tall, handsome, he seemed nice and sophisticated. Now it was up to Kagome to act good.

"Yep." All systems green.

"Ohh, this is Higurashi Kagome. My best friend." Sango eagerly ushered Kagome forward. Kagome leaned back into Sango, hoping that Sango wouldn't be able to move her more.

"And this is my friend. Yamagata Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku kept pushing til Inuyasha and Kagome were practically up against each other. Inuyasha's body and Kagome's had long been pushed together. Their faces where a foot apart, both their heads trying hard to get away.

"Ohh, so cute!"

A girl stepped up from behind them. (A/N: What I didn't write that! I swear!!) 

Nobuyoshi Kikyou. (A/N: What there is no fucking way I would ever EVER capitalize her name!) (A mysterious voice from the ominous looking box of ramen: Just deal for now.)

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha starred at her.

"Inuyasha. I didn't think I would see you."

"Ditto."

"So, you got yourself another girl? Can't go through life without one can you?"

"Shut up. I'm doing this as a favor to someone."

"Oh."

That was all Nobuyoshi would say. (A/N: Ha! I don't have to capitalize kikyou!)

"I'll see you later cutie." Nobuyoshi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

The date couldn't have gone worse. Inuyasha and Kagome had absolutely nothing in common. They hated each other, hated anything the other did, and absolutely ruined Sango and Miroku's evening. Even though it was already ruined when Miroku tried 67 times in 5 minutes to touch Sango on the butt.

He was out cold within 9 seconds.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. He had to go out on a date with the most obnoxious and horrible girl ever and he had seen his old girlfriend. But, why did that hot and pretty girl Kagome have to be soo obnoxious and she seemed to yell at him the whole time. He couldn't help it. He needed some OK Go. 

"I saw you sliding out the bar.

I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.

Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine.

Darling, you're still divine.

You don't love me at all,

But don't think that it bothers me at all.

You're a bad-hearted boy trap, baby doll, but you're…

You're so damn hot."

Inuyasha turned into his driveway. How did OK Go always know how he felt?

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome sat in a parking lot. She had had the worst first date ever recorded in history. The guy was over powering, self-centered, and a total jerk.

He had nothing in common with her. The bad thing for her, he was hot. He was gorgeous, handsome, and he was just about the best-looking guy she had ever seen. So why had God done this?

Dear Kami-sama, Why have you done this to me? I know I shouldn't be asking you that sort of question, but this feels so horrible. I'm very sorry. I just needed to get that out.

Amen

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome woke up at 3:34 in the morning. She stayed awake and couldn't get back to sleep for 30 minutes. She just decided to play around on her computer.

Kagome sat there, looked up stuff on her favorite band, and downloaded a few pics. She printed some out and hung them along with her other 4 posters.

Now, I can't be mistaken. I'm a TRUE OK Go fan! 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Kagome! Get up now!" Her mother's voice screeched through the house.

"What is it Mom?" Kagome slowly walked down the stairs. It was 11:45, but her mom had that voice where, if she dared contradict her, it was butt-whipping time.

"Higurashi Kagome, I want to know."

"What is it?"

Then her mother's voice turned quite sweet. "How was your date?"

Kagome's face turned into surprise-anger. She was wide eyed, and she couldn't believe her mother just asked her how her date went!

"Mom, you woke me up for that! It's 45 minutes before I should wake up!"

"Sweetie, I have other news." Her mom looked a little distressed at those words.

"What is it, Mom?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Your father is coming home next weekend. Along with my mother."

Those words were killing her. Her father was alright. She loved him. But, it was her grandmother that she feared most. Her grandmother was…a matchmaker.

A/N: Ahh! A matchmaker grandmother! I'm happy mine isn't one. So, a little love in the air? Whatcha think? Grandmother come in next chapter or later? I can't write it without someone telling me! 

The song in this chapter that Inuyasha plays is "You're So Damn Hot". One of my personal favs. 

Anyway, I was wondering something. Wouldn't Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru be color blind. I mean, their **dog-**demons. Or, well Inuyasha's half but, so would he be half color blind? So would that mean He can sort of see some color in his eyes, or would eye be color blind and the other see perfectly fine? I have no clue.

Pleaseeeee review! Ya, I know it's hard. You have to push that little button and type in all those words. You know either "Your fic is ok." or "You're fic sucks! Stop writing! Save my eyes. I can't take it anymore. Stop killing me!" Well, if you had enough time to make it to the third chapter, I would think your lying. I mean, I can tell if I like a fic by the first chapter. Maybe that's just me. I have no clue.

Your friendly youkai from down the street who ate your stupid little brother who you thought you didn't like but then when he was gone you realized you really loved him and formed a rally against me,

~~~Y.L.S.

Not ever in your life time, M.S. or A.R.A.

(You really didn't need that little brother. You can always have plenty more.)

Ramen: I still have Kikyou. She's still in your fic.

Y.L.S.: Prepare to die!

Ramen: Asta la biesta, baby.

(Owhhwhwhw! That reminds me of Celebrity Dematch! Perfect pair. Britney Spears v. Arnold Seworrgetnater.? Serious question mark on that guys last name. And of course Britney would win. Why? Because who else has a hit song with her saying "Oops I did it again, like a freakin' million times!?!?!)

 Arnold steps into ring

Arnold: Asta la biesta, baby.

Britney comes in and hits him in the stomach.

Britney: Oops, I did it again. (Does that 26 times or how ever often it is in the song times 400.)

After all the punching

Arnold: I'll be back.

He then limps off stage.

Britney starts "Stronger". 

Ya, very good pair off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG! I got reviews! WAYYYY more than I ever expected. I can't believe it! Thank yall SOOOOO much! See, if these people can click a little button and type in words, so can you! But those of you who have trouble understanding, try "Clicking a Button to review a Fan Fic, 101" available everywhere were pigs fly and silence is served on a silver platter! Like, I said, I've on gone crazy. As said before, if you value your mental health, try the little X in the top left hand corner. Or under File – Exit.

Laura-chan—Why is there kikyou? I hate her myself. It was the evil Ramen. EVILLLL!! But, I guess the story needs a twist too.

joyce—Thanks for reviewing. I hope this is updated fast enough for you. I hate those authors who update every other week. I sit there and hate it. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!! PLEASE?!?!?!!?

Ice Dagger—????????? What was that about? Sorry, if I'm a little slow. But, please tell me.

Snowfire—Ya. I have had 9 cats. I know they can see color. But, some dogs are color blind, so I wonder, are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that breed or what?

me i am—I'm glad you think it's gooooooood.

gohansfan—Ya, I know. He is sooooo cute! If only he wasn't evil. A lot of the time in Anime, the bad guys are hot. Why? *****sighs*

Ahh, well, I hate Britney. But, you have to admit, my reasoning is good, eh? Some of what happened on their first date is in this chapter.

clow12391—I hate cheerleaders too. So horrible. So snobby. They were incredibly snobby when I was in school.

lindy*girl—Sorry about the spacing. I'll try to make it better in this chapter though. Matchmaker grandma won't come in till next chapter though. So, singles are safe, for a little while at least.

Disclaimer: What I don't own:

OK Go songs

The guys of OK Go: Damian Kulash Jr., Tim Nordwind, Andy Duncan, and Dan Konopka

Inuyasha and all the characters in it

Rumiko Takahashi's money

What I do own:

$1 

Kagome's matchmaker grandma

Yep! I'm rich! -_- Alright! Not really. Give me a break!

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Everything's a stress and what's more,

Well it's all somebody's fault.

Hey! Get Over It!" --- OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Mama, I'll be back later!" Kagome was began to run out the door.

"Kagome! Where are you going? You still haven't told me about your first date!" Kagome's mom ran, trying to track down her girl.

"Mom, I'll tell you later. I'm going to Myouga Records." Kagome gave a wave of good-bye and took off in her car.

_That girl,_ her mother thought, _always running out somewhere. At least she does tell me where she goes._

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Myouga! Myouga-san?" Kagome walked into the old records store, looking around, looking puzzled.

"Kagome-chan! My best customer!" An old withered man stepped out from a doorway covered with hanging long strands of beads.

"Myouga-san, have you got any new OK Go stuff for me?" Kagome looked enthusiastic.

"Iie. Gomen, Kagome-chan. No new stuff. Though I do have a new spot to check at." Myouga tried to be as helpful as he could to the girl. She was, after all, one of the few customers he had.

"Where is it? What is it?" Kagome was a little sad about no new stuff, but it was always good to find a new place too.

"A little place called 'OK Go Fan Shop'. The guy who runs it is supposedly a huge fan. It's over on Cherry St." Myouga said.

"Arigatou, Myouga-san! Arigatou!" Kagome was soo happy! A fan shop? Surely this had to be a dream.

Kagome hurried into her car as fast as she could and raced over to Cherry St.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Inuyasha sat at his register. He loved his job. Doing what he loved most. Listening to OK Go. Inuyasha decided since no one was there, he turned up his CD player that constantly played OK Go.

"So now you're headed to your car.

You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie.

But, darling look at how you're dressed,

Your best suggested another kind of guest.

You don't love me at all,

But don't think that it bothers me at all.

You're a bad-hearted boy trap, baby doll, but you're…

You're so damn hot."

_Man, this song makes me think about **her**. _Inuyasha thought to himself. He hadn't liked her attitude at all. He then began to recall parts of that evening. . .

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Flashback 

"Umm, so what do you like to do?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

_"Nothing much." He simply shrugged._

_'He's such a pain' Kagome thought to herself._

_"So, wench-"_

_"Kagome"_

_"So, bitch-"_

_"KA-GO-ME! My name is KA-GO-ME!!" _

_"Alright, bitch. I got it the first time you said it. Keep your voice down. People are staring."_

_"Well, they should be! You insensitive, . . .ASSHOLE!"_

_"Well, it seems someone needs to go to some anger management classes."_

_"Shut up, you jerk."_

_Inuyasha noticed she was almost about to cry._

_"Stop crying, baby. Nothing to be fucking crying at."_

_"You, BASTARD!"_

_At that, everyone in the restaurant looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha._

_"At least I have something. You're just a little whore."_

_"I have pride. That's something **YOU** can't take from me!"_

_With that, Kagome threw her plate hard against Inuyasha. She began to stomp out the place, but before that:_

_"You insensitive JERK! I HATE YOU! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_"I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU EITHER! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"_

End of Flashback 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

_Uggghhh, I was a real jerk. She was right._ Inuyasha tossed back his white hair. He blinked his yellow-gold eyes and realized he had been in his own little bubble for about ten minutes now. He looked around. Still no one.

He changed the song on his CD.

"Stop getting me off track.

I mean it, there's a problem here.

This time it is for real…

How can I make myself more clear?

I never say quite what I mean,

And I never mean quite what I say,

And how did that get out of me,

And what the hell did I mean to say?"

The bell above his door jingled. He looked over and saw her. That girl, that girl, …she was in HIS shop!

A/N: Ahh, poor Kagome! Inuyasha can be a real jerk sometimes. Matchmaker will appear in the next chapter. Just to let you know. And, at first, she doesn't want to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. It's someone else. 

The first song Inuyasha plays is "You're So Damn Hot" were I left off last time and the last one he had was "There's a Fire". I really don't get that song. It's great. It just doesn't make that much sense. 

Ok, so some people finally answered my questions. Someone agreed with me about Naraku and another filled me in on the color blind thing. I very much appreciate it. Arigatou!

Ok, this question I have, I have a bit of info on. Ok, you know Sessy's little fluffy thingy over his shoulder? The infamous Fluffy? Some say tail, others say weapon. Well, my friend, a HUGE Anime freak like me knows a lot about Oriental history, tales, and such. She says that in like old heritage, in Japan and China, something sort of like that, you know, a sort of big fluffy muff, was used to recognize a demon. I don't know if it is true or not. I may be Japanese and I may have visited Japan, but I don't know a huge amount about the history. I'm not sure about this. So what do yall think?

Anyways, 

Peace, love and chicken grease

~~~Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.R.A.

Get over it. (no pun intended)

Ok, new Celebrity Deathmatch. This one is the ultimate. The Pillsbury Doughboy v. the Power Rangers. Who wins? The Pillsbury Doughboy.

Why?

All he does is when ever you touch him he goes "Humooohh!"

"Let's Get It On!"

Power Rangers come out

And start shooting at him.

Pillsbury Doughboy goes, "Humooohh!"

The Power Rangers get hungry. Doughboy has cookies. 

Pillsbury Doughboy: If you forfeit, I'll give them to you.

One Power Ranger: Let's forfeit. We can't beat him.

The Power Rangers: Give us the cookies! We accept!

Pillsbury Doughboy wins.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Anyway, I have sooo many reviews! Gosh, I have more than I have on my fingers and toes! (I don't have any so HA! Booouuya to you!) I now have the 5th chapter up! (Akiko: Nahhhh!!! This is just a bunch of words that don't make any sense with the story at all!) Shut up! Anyway!!! 

Disclaimer: Ya ya. I don't own anybody or anything. I wish I did own stuff. Except, Rumiko Takahashi and Viz and all those other people can keep one person. The bitch. That stupid freaking bitch that is going to die and get tortured in the fic no matter what I have to do, kikyou. Yall, can have her. I REALLLY don't want her.

Yami Tsuki Tenshi—Matchmaking is evil!!!! I swear, I hate my parents and grandparents and sisters and friends trying to get you to go on a date with this other guy. UGGGHHHH! It's soooo frustrating!

clover—LOL. Except, all over mine, I drew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Ya, both of em. And I drew kikyou getting killed just like she should. They said it was psychotic behavior, so they still have me in this stupid little place!!! And, ok, I guess the Pillsbury doughboy could get micro waved, but go complain to the person who told me it then, Yume!

Jodie-chan—No I promise. They will not always hate each other. I PROMISE!! I couldn't stand it if they didn't, and it's my fic! 

lindy*girl—Your welcome. I glagly changed the spacing. Hey, you're the reader. I really don't ask you to read this. It's your own free will. And no, grandma will indefinite NOT get the bitch and Inuyasha together. I PROMISE that.

Laura-chan—I know. This is SOOO much fun! Making Kagome go into Inuyasha's shop!

Sailor Krypton—What??!?!? The Pillsbury Doughboy died?!?!?! Oh no!!!!! *cries* Nani?!!?!!?!? Ya, I know. Kagome is OOC. Sorry about that. I just really like the songs. And, it's AU so I can make whatever I want happen, right?

kitty demon—Yes, the bitch that should be in hell right now and is not because of the other demon bitch Urasue and should never have come back, kikyou will die. I couldn't stand to see her live to the end. She will be put in here VERRRRYYYY infrequently. I know just how I'm going to torture her and kill her too. *evil grin*

hyperchick—Yes! Score! Someone likes my fic! Score! 2 shots! Someone likes OK Go! Whoops. Yall, just didn't see that, right?

~InU-cHaN~— I'm  so glad you like my fic! I am soo happy someone does! And I'm happy that some people will review!

clow12391—I am going to put "Hello My Treacherous Friend" in here. I promise. 

**Get Over It**

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Makes you sick, makes you ill,

Makes you cheat, slipping change from the till." --- OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"You, you….you, Inuyasha, own this…shop…this shop?" Kagome looked at him in astonishment.

"Hai. I own this shop." Inuyasha looked confused and looked at her a bit closer.

Their faces came closer and they were closing in on each other trying to see if it was really Inuyasha and Kagome the other was staring back at. 

Their lips, less then a centimeter apart quivered as they kept searching each other, when the shop door opened. (A/N: Dammit! It's happening again! Evil ramen!!!! Save me!!!!)

There was Nobuyoshi. 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nobuyoshi asked. (A/N: Ya, your interrupting my fic, damn it!) 

"Uhhh…" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and realized how close they were. As if there was a hot spot right where their faces had been, their heads went back about 3 feet.

"Nothing was going on." Inuyasha quickly recovered and gathered himself.

"Ya. Absolutely nothing." Kagome was hoping kikyou was as dense as she looked.

"Oh. Well, I was here to see you Inuyasha. I was wondering what you were doing Friday night?"

"Friday?"

"Ya. Movies, dinner? How's it sound?"

"I'll have to get back to you. It's too far away till Friday."

"Oh ok. And Inuyasha, if you actually want customers in this fan music shop or whatever, you might want to put on some better music! Ja!" Nobuyoshi waved and smiled out the door. 

(A/N: No she did not!!!!!!!!!! She is soooooooooo dead!!!!!!!! She is getting killed even early than on schedule! She is dead! She is not surviving another day! No one insults OK Go in front of me and gets away with it! The bitch that just insulted a great band is dead! No fucking way is she living!)

"Did she just insult one of the greatest bands in the world, or is it just me?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her mouth wide opened.

"She's such a bitch. I can't believe we even dated for 2 years. She doesn't have a good taste in music." Inuyasha sat staring out the window mindlessly. 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome was happy. At least Inuyasha's SHOP wasn't so bad. She had found a lot of interesting and cool stuff in it. 

When Kagome did get home, her father and grandmother were in the living room sitting on her couch.

"How is my granddaughter? I haven't seen you in a long time dear! How is your love life? Are you engaged? Any boyfriends? Any really good guy friends?" Her grandmother didn't seem to have changed.

"Hi honey. I'm missed you so much." Her dad stood up and hugged her.

"I've missed you both so much!" Kagome could barely reply. Her grandmother always believed in giving good strong hugs.

"So deary, how is your love life?"

"Umm, I have never had a boyfriend."

"And you are 23?!?!?!!?"

"Hai."

"What?!?!?!?"

A/N: Alright. So anyway, that's that chapter. Sadly enough, no OK Go songs in it. Ya, I know, it's soooo sad!

Anyways, even if there was one in here, you know I wouldn't own it. 

Can you believe kikyou!!?!?!??!?!?! In Inuyasha's own OK Go fan shop, she insults the band! Now, if I were in the story, she would have long ago been dead and cremated. But, unfortunately enough, I'm not.

Ok, here's something else I've been wondering about, what was the deal with Shikon Jewel splitting apart in the first place? I mean, if it was so freaking powerful and all, how could an arrow break it into thousands of little pieces? I mean, it was supposed to be all holy and soo powerful. And so, why did it break, and couldn't it like put itself back together if it wanted? 

I have no clue.

~~~Y.L.S.

Like I've said before, and I'm going to say it again, M.S. and A.R.A. did not write this.

I did.

Me.

Y.L.S.

Ya, that's me.

Youkai Luna Sakura? 

Ya. Uh-huh. Right. 

Anyways, I'm watching some Lodoss! See yall's later!

Keep up the faith!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Whoaa! 40 reviews in 5 chapters? OMG, maybe I won't win the "Worst Fic of the Year" award. But, that's ok with me. Lol. The bitch kikyou is going down! I'm very sorry about the last chapter being soo short. So, this one is a little longer to make up? K?

Ice Dagger—Ya, you would be correct. Grandma is really more or less going to screw up Inuyasha and Kagome's life. But, it will come back together though. Just a little (big really) speedbump.

clow12391—I am soo happy! You're considering putting me on your fav authors list? I would love that. I really would care. That would make me sooo happy!

Kagome-Krystal—Alright! I hope I'm updating fast enough for you. Though I know on some of my favorite fics, there is no speed fast enough. I want to strangle the author to tell them I wish they would pump the chapters out every 5 seconds.

ShellBabe—Yes, that is a good thing. At least Kagome aren't killing each other. Though, someone else is going to get killed whose name begins with a k.

Laura-chan—I'm so sorry. :( I know last chapter was short. I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

iloveanime456—The band OK Go is a realllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy good rock band. Some say they sort of sound poppy to. I don't really know. 

lindy*girl—I know. I would have kicked kikyou's ass out and threw her off a cliff I had been Inuyasha. I am not. Unfortunately. And yes, it is a nadda on the Friday date. Arrow thing, well that I guess could happen. But, the Shikon jewel is like the "all power wonder being" jewel. But, whatever. I'm not complaining. It got Inuyasha and Kagome together! ^_^ And, I don't know if Inuyasha and Kagome have even HAD their first kiss. Please correct me if I'm wrong though. 

Disclaimer: Alright, understand. I came, I saw, I still didn't own. I heard about, I listened to and became an obsessed fan of, I still don't own. Got it? I don't own Inuyasha or OK Go. Though I wish I did. Except kikyou. That bitch can stay.

Alright, I have one more thing to clear up. 

"Why are you writing this fic? You are ruining the story of Inuyasha. You are bad! Stop hurting my eyes! The music is really bad, and then Kagome and Inuyasha both liking it? Come one! I really didn't like the first chapter and I hated the rest of the chapters. Man, this fic is bad! And poor Kikyou! She was right to say get some better music. She is not a bitch so stop calling her that! I really think you should delete this fic or at least change it to Inuyasha/Kikyou. And leave out the ok go music"

Understand, I take flamers. This one is going to the huge kikyou flame pile! But, what I want to know is why this person kept on reading after she already hated the chapters? I mean, why if she stated she already didn't like the first chapter. Alright, but after the second chapter hating it? Come on! And I thought in my summary it said Inu/Kag? And yes, kikyou is a bitch! If you like her, I stated already that this fic isn't for you! And if it is an OK Go/Inuyasha fic, shouldn't that tell you that there will be OK Go music in it? ]

Sorry about that. I just thought I needed to clear up a few things. ^______^ So anyway, here's chapter 6!

**Get Over It**

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Had it up to the gills…

Makes you cry while the milk still spills." --- OK Go "Get Over It

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome was asleep in her room. Slowly, a shadow opened her door and walked inside. The shadow opened Kagome's drawer and pulled out a yearbook. Inside, were the numbers of many people. 

_Humm, this Hoshikawa Kouga looks interesting. Interesting._

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Kagome! Wake up! It's past your sleep time! It's 12:45!"

"Ugghhh." _Stupid mom, always trying to get me up. _

Kagome walked slowly down her stairs. She had felt so tired. Now that her grandmother was here, life was going to get. . .complicated.

"Kagome, deary. Being the wonderful matchmaker I am," Kagome opened her eyes wide at her grandmother. Inuyasha's date had been enough. No more dates for the rest of her life. She had promised herself that.

"I decided to take your own troubled love life into my own hands. You have a date tonight," Kagome opened her eyes till the red veins were even closer and bolder. This really wasn't happening.

"with Hoshikawa Kouga."

Yes, her life was gone. She was dead. No more life. All gone. Her reputation. All gone. No fucking way was she dating Hoshikawa Kouga.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Hoshikawa Kouga sat up in his bed. He looked over at his clock. 1:00. Time to get up.

Kouga walked into his kitchen. He had been so tired. But, he had something to look forward to tonight. A date with Higurashi Kagome. 

He had liked her in high school. Her grandmother had called him that morning about a date. He was more than pleased to go.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Yamagawa Inuyasha sat at his desk in his shop. He was totally and completely bored. Nobuyoshi had been by that morning. That had made his day even worse. But, she had also just left, making his afternoon maybe a little better than his morning. 

Inuyasha turned his music back on. When Nobuyoshi had been by, she had basically forced him to turn off OK Go.

"So who's this other guy you've got?

Which other rubes are riding hotshot, sugar?

I could have swore you said before, 'No more, for sure'

What'd I believe you for?

You don't love me at all,

But don't think that bothers me at all.

You're a bad-hearted boy trap, baby doll, but you're…

You're so damn hot."

He couldn't help but laugh at smile. Something that was very EXTREMELY unusual for him. Down right never happened. But, he couldn't help but think about Kagome. That song always reminded him of her. He wondered if she did have another guy right now.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! 

"Grandmother! I can't believe you set me up with Kouga!" Kagome was pouting at her grandmother.

"It was for your own good. You need to get out and go meet some other people! You're 23 and have still only been on 1 date!"

"Ugghhh. Fine, just this one date. No more! I refuse!"

"Good, deary." Her grandmother was going to be sure that it would only take one date to make the two want to have many more.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"So Kagome? How have you been?"

Kouga could be very boring. Kagome knew this was one of those times.

"I'm been ok. How about you?"

"Great! I've got a great job as,"

Typical Kouga. Kagome got bored and began to drown Kouga out of her head by repeating OK Go lyrics.

"Sitting for lunch in a square in a town

(This town that I'm new to),

New fellow from my new town sat me down

And explained it to me:

How when I spin from him I spin from myself,

The center can double the speed of the crust.

Thank you, my treacherous friends.

I'm cringing for myself when I cringe for you."

Sango and Miroku had started this whole thing. If she hadn't gone on a date, her grandmother wouldn't have been so keen on getting her on another date. Usually when her grandmother came, she would hear that Kagome hadn't dated, so she would determine that Kagome really didn't want to date. But now that Kagome had been on 1 date—

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Uhh, ya Kouga-kun. I'm ok."

"Alright, you just looked a little bored and mad. Is it me?"

"No. I was just thinking about someone."

"Who?"

"Oh, just some person who screwed up my life."

"Oh, who? I will personally see that you are alright."

"It's ok Kouga. Don't worry about it."

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Though Kagome's grandmother tried hard to make the date more eventful by having someone 'accidentally' bump into Kagome and Kouga and make them fall against each other. About 27 times during the date.

Kagome got home and sank onto her bed. 

Dear Kami-sama, Please Kouga find the real right girl. And not be so caught up in me. Please Kami-sama? And, please help me find my true path. Amen

A/N: Alright! We have OK Go songs! Ya!!!

Inuyasha's song is "You're So Damn Hot" where I left off. Kagome's song is "Hello, My Treacherous Friends". Both I like. I don't think I hate one OK Go song. 

Ok, new question. What's the deal with Jaken? I mean, he's a little annoying toad demon. Why does Sess even have him around? If I were Sess, (ya, I know, crazy, just go with it for a minute) Jaken would have been dead long ago and I wouldn't even think of resurrecting him. He is no good. He is sooooooo freakiinnnnnnngggggg annoying!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Whoa, I'm glad I got that out!

~~~Y.L.S.

Like I've said before, not M.S. or A.R.A.

They're like Jaken.

Annoying little freaks.

Whoops. Did I just type that?

Oh well. They won't see it.

(MS: YLS, what are you talking about?)

Crap! Ja!!

Gotta go before my fingers get me in trouble again!

*looks down at fingers as says* 

Stupid fingers. Bad fingers.

*fingers slap YLS*

Stupid fingers. Aren't supposed to slap ME!

*fingers do it again*

Stop it! Stupid little…

*fingers say..*

"Osuwari!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ackk! I haven't updated in two days! You'll live, right? Ok, just checking. I had a big Java project due. Ya. I have to take a FRESHMAN Java class. The first week in one semester, (remember this is a FRESHMAN class) they asked them to code Pacmon. Me, I would had freaked. Them, they freaked.

I had to go to the High Museum in my town today. Yes, my town (well city, really big city) is Atlanta, GA, in the USA. I had to see French impressionists styles'. It was boring. But, hey. I did get to go and have a nice lunch with some of my friends at Colony Square. Ya, sorry. I'm naming off all these Atlanta places, and yall have probably no idea what I'm talking about.

ShellBabe—What??!? OMG! You give me two thumbs way way up? I didn't know I was that good!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi—It's ok. I don't hold it against you for not reviewing the last chapter. Lol. Kouga can get annoying. 

Kate Lynne—LOL! Jaken could date a toad. And I agree with your logic. Short and tall people thingy. Sesshoumaru/kikyou? Well, I guess it could happen but, Sesshoumaru/Rin is better. I LOVE long reviews too!

Laura-chan—Thank goodness someone finally agrees! Kag/Sess I can read, but I mean, it won't happen. Sess shows no real intimate feelings for her ANYWHERE! I don't review them usually. I can stand to read them, but they really aren't logical.

Kagome-Krystal—I'm so glad your Loving it! That makes me feel so good!

clow12391—I feel so special! You added me to your favorite authors list!

PeaNut BOboOo—Sorry if I messed up on your name. I'm not a real good caps person. I'm sorry about the short chapters. I'm so glad you want to read more! It makes me want to write more and feel like people are not just ignoring this fic.

gohanlover213—You like? That's great! I'll try to update as fast as I can!

totally-wicked—Dude, mind if I borrow a 'I hate kikyou' flag? I have been wanting one for a while now. I want it to be my AIM icon! ^_______^  You love OK Go? You rock! You like totally know what I'm thinking. Are you like reading my mind? 

iloveanime456—I'm going as fast as I can! Please bare with me and my youkai claws!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. REAALLLYYY wish I did. I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction if I owned Inuyasha. Heck, if I did, I would just make all this stuff happen in the real story. How screwed would that be?

Don't own OK Go either. Still wish I did. Heck, I want to make a little more money. Please? I'm just a poor college girl! Cut me some slack! 

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Ain't it just a bitch? What a pain.

Well it's all a crying shame." --- OK Go "Get Over It"

 ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"I don't think it was a good idea to set up Kagome on a date with that Hoshikawa guy." Kagome's dad sat on the couch in the living room. He was waiting for Kagome to come downstairs. He really wanted to hear about her date. But, he had not seen hide nor hair of his daughter.

"Dear, it was probably one of the best dates she has ever had!" Kagome's grandmother had been having this fight with her son-in-law for a while.

"It was only her second date. Her first date was horrible. Of course it was probably better."

Matchmaker grandma sweat dropped.

Right then, Kagome came down the stairs.

"Sweetie, how was your date?" Her dad was trying to be as nice about poking around as he could.

"Deary, come here and tell your father and I how your date went." Her grandmother beckoned to the space between her father and grandmother.

"It was horrible. He was boring. It was boring. He was possessive. He was sweet, but boring. End of story. Mou." Kagome sighed. She was so tired of this. Her grandmother seemed ready for her to be married and being a mother. She was nowhere near ready.

"So, I guess, no second date?" Her grandmother looked a little defeated, but a little hopeful.

"Hai. No date." Kagome seemed very loquacious tonight, her father noticed.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Inuyasha! Come on! You are going on a date with me right?" Nobuyoshi knocked hard on Inuyasha's apartment door.

"Iie. Go away kikyou. I feel sick." Inuyasha faked a cough and kept his sickly voice.

"Oh! Then let me open the door! I have to take care of you!" Nobuyoshi then tried a little harder to open the door.

"Iiiiiieeee! Don't come in! I mean, it's contagious. I don't want you getting sick!" _More like, I wish you did. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Oh, ok. Call me later." Inuyasha kept his ear to the door and listened to her fading footsteps.

"Mou. Finally, she's gone." He trudged into his kitchen and opened and closed his cabinet doors. But, not before turning on his stereo.

"This time it is for real.

This is a real emergency.

This time I swear it is the truth…

This must be dealt with urgently.

I never say quite what I mean,

And I never mean quite what I say,

And how did that get out of me,

And what the hell did I mean to say?

There's a fire. There's a fire."

"Let's see, what looks good tonight, Ieyasu?" Inuyasha said, talking to his cat. 

Ieyasu perked up and looked up at his owner. Ieyasu didn't really care. His owner had already fed him.

"Let's see. We have pork flavored, chicken flavored, shrimp flavored, chicken and mushroom flavored, and good old plain ramen." Ieyasu slumped back down. Nothing sounded as good as the old tuna.

"Humm, I had pork flavored for lunch and chicken and mushroom for last night's dinner and shrimp for yesterday's lunch. So I guess, some plain ramen tonight sounds good!" Inuyasha got out his pan and filled it with water.

Ieyasu fell back to sleep, ignoring his hungry owner.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan." Kagome walked into Myouga-san's store the next day.

"Konnichiwa Myouga-san. Any new stuff?" Kagome looked hopefully at him.

"Gomen. Nothing new. Did you check out that store?"

"Hai. It was helpful. But I don't exactly get along with the person who runs it."

"Oh?"

"He and I don't see eye to eye."

"Oh. A little love trouble? Lover's quarrel?"

"NANI!!!??!?!? No way! There is no way that creep and I even LIKE each other as friends! We're more like worst enemies!" Kagome then made sure no one else was in the store. There was no one else to her greatest satisfaction.

"So Kagome, I heard that your father and grandmother were in town?" Myouga had a slippery smile. Kagome wasn't watching him so she simply answered his question.

"Hai."

_I may need to get in contact with her grandmother. They say she's a matchmaker. She would be perfect for Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-chan. _Myouga chuckled lightly. Kagome was daydreaming too much to notice.

A/N: Ya, I know, I'm evil. But, yes. Inuyasha has a cat! Why? Cause I want him to. It's AU! He can be OOC!

Lord Tokugawa Ieyasu was a supporter of Oda Nobunaga in the sixteenth-century Japan. He later became Shogun and ruler of Japan. So that's where Ieyasu came from. Just telling you a little history. And you think his cat has an odd name? My poor cats are named after ancient Mayan sites! Why? Cause they are cool names!

Inuyasha's song is "There's a Fire". Which is one of my absolute favs! I really don't understand it. But, it's really cool anyway.

You know, I don't get the deal with the purring. You know. Inuyasha's purring. I mean, I've never had a dog, but I still didn't think they purred. Maybe I'm just a little odd. 

But, I already knew that.

Well, more like VERY EXTREMELY BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH SO GET AWAY NOW odd.

Whatever.

~~~Y.L.S.

Not ever, never ever never 

M.S. or A.R.A.

Ohh, one more thing. I'm looking for Affiliates for my Inuyasha shrine. Requirements: 

Has to be Anime related

Has to be decently done

Has to be nice looking

Decent info

Has to have my link somewhere on the site 

All I require. I really need some more affiliates. So please? Affiliate?

I'm beggin' ya here!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, this chapter is a little sad. Ya, I know. Totally against code. I don't feel like being funny right now, so I needed a little sadness for it to fit me. So yall can deal? Right? So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. But, I can say that there probably won't be anymore sad and angst chapters after this. 

Yami Tsuki Tenshi—Lol. The contact with Kagome's grandma and Myouga won't happen til next chapter. But, I promise, all hell will probably break loose.

Laura-chan—Yes, Myouga and grandma will indefinitely get Kagome and Inuyasha together. I promises!

totally-wicked—Thanks for the flags! Yay, I have OK Go's CD. So that's how I learned their songs. One of my friends gave it to me. She knew I was a fan so she bought me the CD. I bet it was a good dream, killing the bitch. Well, that's good enough for me!

Jodie-chan—I hate nosy family members. I just freakin hate them! Matchmaking is annoying, I have to admit. But, it's fun for the matchmaker! Did you know that there are even more ramen flavors? I mean there's like 26! I was amazed to go to my grocery store and find about a whole foot of ramen flavors. Ramen…another of my favs!

loca chica—OK GO is a rock band. They're really good. I'm really glad you like my story! Oh, sorry about her grandmother though!

PeaNut BoboOo—Gomen. I don't mean to write short chapters. I just can't help it. My beginning and ending notes end up being really long, making it look like to me, I've written a ton.

iloveanime456—I have to agree with you! OK Go really does rock!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. I own Kagome's sister. She's my sister. Get Over It.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my dead sister. She died on September 11th, 2001. This is basically me and what happened. She was my older sister. She was only 25. She died when I was 20. I really miss her. This is dedicated to her and her memory. So, that's why it's so sad. *give me a hankie*

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"What left to do but complain?

Better find someone to blame." ---OK Go "Get Over It" 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Flashback 

"Kagome! Pose for the picture! Come on! Don't stick out your tongue! Come on! This is for your sister, Amiee! She's going away in a month for college! Come on! Act like a 12-year-old!" Kagome's mother stood behind a camera and took Kagome's picture. Her big sister, Amiee, was leaving. She had always loved her big sister, but not taking pictures.

A tall girl with blackish-brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, walked into the garden where the photos were taking place. She laughed at Kagome and walked over to her.

"Amiee!" Kagome shrieked. Her sister had just graduated the day before. She was happy that her sister had been salutatorian, but she was sad she was leaving.

"Amiee, do you really have to leave?" Kagome looked up at her sister. She was so unhappy that her sister decided to go. She had hoped that she would go to the college in Tokyo. But, she went to another in America. That seemed so far away to Kagome. Her sister would only be back during breaks. And that was only 4 breaks. She really wished her sister would reconsider. But, ever since she had applied to some big college in America and gotten in, she had been fixated on going there. No matter what it meant had to be given up.

"Hai, Kagome. I really have to leave. But, I promise I'll come back. I promise." 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

_3 months after_

"Amiee!" Kagome ran to her sister. Her sister was finally back. And now Kagome was older. She was 13. But, she forgot that she was a teenager and ran and hugged her sister. She had missed her sharing her room, helping her with homework and being there to talk to.

"Kagome!" Amiee ran and hugged Kagome even tighter. She was so happy to see her sister. She missed her care-free sister. 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

_3 years later_

"Mama, when is Amiee coming home?" A 16-year-old Kagome asked her mother. Kagome sat by the window and looked out, hoping to see her sister pull up with her dad. Amiee hadn't come back to Japan on her last break and it had been 6 months since Kagome had seen her. 

"Mama! There's the car!" Kagome yelled to her mother. She ran out the door and hugged her dad as he stepped out of the car. But, he didn't look happy to see her. He seemed sad. Nothing like her dad usually did.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Kagome looked up at her dad, puzzled. He had a stern face on and his eyes were puffy. 

"Kagome, let's go inside." He stammered. He couldn't seem to find his words.

"Where's Amiee?" Kagome looked up at her dad. He seemed lost and down. 

"Let's talk inside, Kagome." He said sternly to her.

Kagome led her dad in. Then, five minutes later, hysteric cries were heard outside the house, on the street. 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

_1 week later_

"We are gathered here to mourn the lose of Higurashi Amiee, a young girl in her prime. She was only 21. To the family, we know it is a hard thing to go through…" The priest kept on chanting. Amiee's ashes lay in a jar. Kagome kept looking at the jar, as if she stopped looking, it would disappear forever.

Kagome had been listening to the priest, but she knew it was all rehearsed. She didn't want this all to be just a usual thing. Death was not a usual thing to her. It did not happen everyday to her only sister.

Kagome finally let one tear fall down her cheek. Amiee was gone. She still couldn't imagine it.

Amiee had been on her way to the airport. Some drunk teen killed her. They just cruised along. Flying high. Amiee had died. All because of a stupid guy who was so out of it, he had gone over 40 miles over the speed limit. And Amiee had to die because of this one boy. He hadn't even really been hurt. Only her sister. Her sister, who died.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

_End of Flashback_

Kagome woke up in a sweat. It was that dream again. That dream of Amiee dying. She had always hated that dream. It was so scary.

She had to have some music. She turned on her stereo and kept the volume low just to make sure no one in the house woke up because of her.

"How long did we all think this would last?

Who could have counted days as they flew past?

But before we go, sing us a song.

Sing us a song to hum through the hours of dying.

Who would have thought it'd come as such a show?

A pink and silver day…who was to know?

Even as we go, sing us a song.

Sing us a song, to hum through the hours of dying."

To her pleasure, Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: *sniff, sniffle* Gomen. I can't help it. My sister died two years ago, and it is still a VERY touchy subject. Sorry for no Inuyasha or Miroku or Sango. But, I had to get that in there sometime.

Anyway, the song at the end is called "Shortly Before the End". Of course, by OK Go. It's so sad sounding.

Please review. Even if you hate this chapter cause it's so sad, please review.

I'd really appreciate it.

Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.R.A.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey ya! After a horrible weekend of being a student at Georgia Institute of Technology in Atlanta, (for those that are a little slow, Georgia Tech in Atlanta) I am feeling better. We whooped Virginia butt (well, no I'm not on the team but you get the point!) and I had a good date. Something that never happens. Ya, I'm pretty much as hopeless as Kagome in this fic. I'm VERY serious.

Mika—OMG! You agree with me! That's a first! But, it's over the kikyou bitch and must of us agree on that! No, I wasn't planning for Kouga to be with anyone or the bitch with anyone. I'm not disgracing ANYONE'S good name in this fic! The bitch doesn't have a good name. I'm not big on the really far out there pai…..dammit! Cockroach! Your dying bastard! Dammit, don't you get away from me! Chikuso!!!!!!!!!!! Get back here!!!!

What was I saying? Oh ya! (shrugs off cockroach guts) I like Kouga too! I won't disgrace him. I promise!

Tomoe Hotaru—I feel so special! People add me to their fav authors list! And, I'm glad someone gets my author's notes. Chikuso!!! You cockroach! Get back here! You deathly spawn of Satan!

J.Garibaldi—OK GO? Lame? Tell me NOW! Who were they? They're going to die tonight! I am a Japanese citizen, I am an America citizen, I'm a 22 years old. I am an expert fencer, I have a katana from one of my friends in Japan. I was taught in the ways of a ninja/samurai, I am stronger than your average Japanese girl! I'm not afraid to kill some people! Your not the only one whose going to laugh. *ku ku ku ku ku* 

Dne227—Praise God! kikyou really does need to keep her bitchiness to herself! LOL! Kuso cockroach! 

PeaNut BoboOo—Thanks for the sympathy. I sometimes think I can feel her around. It's really odd, but hey, so is my whole life!

vampyrgrl—You are supremely right! Ga. Tech roxs! I love my college……..except for the kuso cockroaches! Chikuso! Your dying!

Ame Tenshi—It was really hard for me to move on. But, my sister wouldn't have wanted me to put my life on hold for her. Ya, I had a lot of emotion in that chapter, that I just really needed to get out.

kitty demon—Little sisters are annoying and so are older ones. But, I really miss her. I loved her, no matter how crazy she was. I thought it was a good touch to learning about Kagome's other side myself too.

Cutie Blossom—I know. It's so SAD!!!! *grabs hankie* I'm glad I don't have to explain myself as a kikyou hater too much. Heck, I one time made an actual shirt that had kikyou with a huge red X over her and it said all over the front, I HATE KIKYOU! On the back it had a nice middle finger to her. I wore that shirt out…^_______________^

Laura-chan—Only child eh? That can be nice sometimes, but a little lonely. I would be totally bored without my sisters. I'm sorry bout your grandfathers. It's always so hard when you lose someone.

clow12391—Oh, I'm so sorry about your grandparents! I would hate to lose mine! I don't get to see them that often since they live in Poland, Germany and Japan, but I would hate to lose them!

iloveanime456—Ya I know! It was really sad. I cried after I read it again! I'm trying to write as fast as I can!

Chi—I hated it too. I'm not trying to space it out, it just happens. My author's notes are really long cause I always have so much to say! I know the feeling. I get annoyed at authors who space it out and leave you with annoying cliffhangers, gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: Watch, listen, and have fun joking around with it cause tomorrow you may get sued over it! Inbasically, (My friends an English major. She can make up words.) I don't own Inuyasha or OK Go.

**Get Over It**

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Hey! Get over it!

Got a job, got a life,

Got a four-door and a faithless wife." --- OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"KAGOME! I'M GOING TO DISOWN YOU IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS! 1…2…3…"

Kagome flew down the stairs and found her mother standing there, her hands on her hips and a huge expression on her face that said all over it "sit-down-and-shut-up-else-your-life-is-in-even-more-serious-danger-than-before". Kagome chose to sit down and shut up.

"Higurashi Kagome, I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm your mother! I'm so disappointed in you! I can't believe you don't trust your own mother. Not only am I hurt, I'm extremely displeased that you thought could hide it from me! I have never been so ashamed, hurt and agitated in my entire life! Now, what do you have to say for yourself? Hummmmmmm??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" Her mother leaned closer to where her daughter had chosen to sit on the couch to get away from her extremely scary mother.

"Na….nn….iiii?" Kagome shivered and looked a little shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kouga! That's what! You didn't tell me how your date was!" Kagome fell over, anime style.

"Kouga and I don't have anything! It was a boring date! That's all!" Kagome sighed and began to lie down on the couch. It was 7:30 in the morning. All NORMAL SMART people knew it was good for you if you went to bed at 3:30 in the morning at 12:30. It was just smart!

"Kagome! Don't go to sleep on me! I want you to go out and find yourself a job! You have that degree in architecture for nothing! I want you to at least get some kind of paying job!" Her mother pointed out the door.

"Mama, where would I work? What kind of place would allow me to come in at 1 in the afternoon?" Kagome stared at her mother, red-eyed and flat-tailed. 

"Kagome, you may have to sacrifice some sleep. Just TRY to get a job. That's all I'm asking!"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"mumble….mumble…" Kagome had been out all morning looking for a job. She was tired of walking around Tokyo. Finally, she walked back over to Myouga's.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan!" Myouga said cheerfully as she walked in.

"Konnichiwa…Myouga-san." Kagome slugged in and pulled a chair up to the counter.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong? You seem depressed." Myouga walked over to her.

"My mother says I have to get a job. I've been all around Tokyo looking for some place." Kagome sighed and put her head down on the CD counter.

"I would give you something here, but I really don't need the help and I don't have the money. I wish I could help Kagome-chan." Myouga condoled. He gave her a pat on the back and gave her a little money for a latte down the block. Myouga was like another grandfather to her. 

 ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Man, I hate this. Nothing to do. I'm just glad I'm doing something I like. It just gets a little boring with no one here. But, that also means, more free time for me!" Ieyasu looked curiously at his owner. Inuyasha was looking absently out the window. 

All of a sudden, his door clicked. He listened as the wind chime over the door clicked and flew together.

"Konnichiwa." Inuyasha said absently as he turned around.

He then gasped.

Higurashi stood there.

(No, I could be reallllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy evil, but I'm continuing!)

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome walked into the shop. This was the last place she would actually LIKE to work at.

Music played in the background as she walked in.

"Come on in, sweetie pie!

Have an apple, have some lye…

Leave your friends, righteous and pathetic,

Standing at the door.

ON the books, all your bets favor headbands and cassettes,

Cigarettes, suffragettes, and bores."

"Konnichiwa Inuyasha." Kagome said, with no real emotion.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Here to buy more OK Go stuff?" Inuyasha stared back at her, emotionless and not willing to give up on the staring contest.

"I was looking for a job. I'm not asking for a lot in pay. I just want a good job." Kagome still stared back at him.

"I'll consider it…maybe." Inuyasha kept staring. The staring contest wasn't even official. But, they acted like it was part of a life or death situation.

"Alright. I'll be back later." Kagome stared at him as she walked out the door.

"I'll have an answer tomorrow. Okay?" Inuyasha kept staring. Neither was willing to give up. 

"Alright. Ja!" Kagome kept staring. She began to edge closer to the door and was about to break off when he thought she was gone and he had won. He broke off and a shout was heard all down the street.

"HA! I WON! YA!!!!!!!" Inuyasha turned as red as a tomato. 

"It wasn't official. You can't count it as a win. If you report it to the conference, I'll make sure I tell them myself." Inuyasha threatened.

"Oh, so dog-boy is part of the International Staring Contest Conference? (ISCC) Well, there's something new." Kagome walked out the door and the wind chimes blew behind her.

A/N: Alright. Yes, there is such a thing as the ISCC. I am a part of it. I am the pres., vice pres and every position you could think of. Maybe you would like to become a member?

Anyways, the song in the shop is "What To Do". I just thought the "Come on in, sweetie pie" was cool. I didn't mean for it to really go with the fic. But, I swear, it was COINCIDENCE! I PROMISE!

Okay, I want to know another thing with Naraku's baboon white cloaky, covering and little whatever. It gets cut how many times in the series? Every episode he is fighting? Well, how many white baboons are there in Japan?!?!?!?!?????? Huummmmmmm??!?!!?!??! I didn't think Naraku could sew and if he does, then I will freak. 

I hope yall have a safe and happy whatever the next day is for you. Ya, that day. 

Your friendly youkai who went cockroach hunting,

~~~Y.L.S.

M.S. or A.R.A. did not write this. I did. Me. YLS!

(Cockroach!)

Get back here!

That stupid cockroach just had one of Naraku's evil laughs! OMGGGGG!!!!! Naraku's been reincarnated!!!!

Save us!!!!!

Someone!

Hahahahhaha! Die!!!!!!!!

Squish!!!!!!!!!!

Hahhaahahahhahah! Dead cockroach won't bother me anymore!!!!!!

Yall didn't just hear that. Yall really didn't see all that…I promise you. 

He made me do it!

I swear!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back. You better believe it baby. Back with the deadly force. And I got the Good Charlotte CD! The Young and the Hopeless. I'm such a goober for not having it before. And for those who just want to know, OK Go's website is okgo.net  Ya know. Just to let ya know.

Shouldn't my replies to reviews be here? Yes, they should. But understand. I'm giving you two chapters. After that, review replies. K?

Disclaimer: Don't own either Inuyasha or OK Go music. I'm not that rich. I have 2 bucks. What more do you want of me???!??!?!?!

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Got those nice copper pipes,

Got an ex, got a room for the night." ---OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"You what?!?!?!?!? Oh my gosh. Kagome??? You got a job?" Sango couldn't believe her ears. Kagome? With a job? Not the Higurashi Kagome she knew. 

"Ya, I got a job at Inuyasha's." Kagome answered over her phone.

"Ohhhh. Over at Inuyasha's. Couldn't keep yourself away eh?" Sango said, knowingly.

"NOOOO!!!! Stop that! Stop thinking about that! I do not like him, I never will, he won't ever be a part of my life ever again! I PROMISE!!!!!!" Kagome yelled into the phone at her best friend.

"Ya sure." Sango said as if she sat on her bed, painting her fingernails like she knew perfectly well that Kagome was in total love with him.

"I swear! Nothing is going on! I promise you!" Kagome sounded so desperate. As soon as Sango heard what Kagome said, a light bulb in her head immediately went off in her head.

"Kagome? I got to go. I'm a little busy right now. I'll call you back in, about an hour. Ok?" Sango said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. On the other line Kagome had no idea what Sango was cooking up in her evil mind. Sango grinned an evil grin. 

"Ok. I'll be here all day. Inuyasha just called me back today and said I could work at his shop. At least I'm glad I don't have to put up with my mom yelling at me." Kagome added.

"Hai. That's always a good thing. Oh! Gotta go! Ja!" Sango said.

"Ja." Kagome replied.

Sango put the phone receiver down. She kept her evil grin on her face. _This is going to be soo good! They will thank me ssoooooo so so much later! _

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Myouga-san! I haven't talked to you in what seems like forever!" Kagome's grandmother exclaimed.

"My dear. I have news. About your young granddaughter." Myouga tried to sound as mysterious as possible.

"What about Kagome?" Her grandmother was already enticed.

"I have news. I have a good man for her. His name's Yamagawa Inuyasha. He's strong. Got a good job. Owns his own business. It's a fan store of a musical group that your granddaughter loves. I tell you. They are the perfect couple. I advise you put them together." Myouga answered.

"Wasn't it a Yamagawa Inuyasha that was my granddaughter's first date?" Her grandmother asked.

"Hai. You could say they didn't really hit it off very well, but they defiantly have a spark." He was trying everything he knew.

"I think I will. My granddaughter needs to live a little more." Her grandmother said, ponderously.

"Ja for now." Myouga replied.

"Ja ne." Her grandmother said as she hung up the receiver. She then slowly walked up the stairs to Kagome's room to tell her the wonderful news.

 ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Kagome! It was just your first date! It's not like you died on it!" Her grandmother was trying hard to reason with her. She had just said she had set up another date. Deep in her mind, she decided it would not be wise to her that Yamagawa was the man.

"I don't want anymore dates! I just want to stay in my room, go to work and come home everyday! Isn't that enough!?!?!?!?" Kagome yelled at the elderly woman.

"Kagome! Be reasonable! To live a life without love,….everything will seem fruitless! You will be horribly lonely! Kagome! Just try! Please? For me? Your father? Your mother? Your brother?" Her grandmother begged her.

"Fine! I'll go on this…date. Who is it with?" Kagome asked.

"It's a blind date. Myouga has set it up." Her grandmother answered, trying not to let on too much information.

"Ok. I guess I'll do it. But! If I don't like this one, will you stop setting me up?" Kagome asked.

"Fine. I will. Now hurry up! You have an hour before you have to go meet him!" Her grandmother flew from the room and closed the door.

_She won't need another set up date! This one will be the right one! _Her grandmother smiled evilly as she walked down the stairs.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome tried on another dress. Nothing seemed to look right. Everything was too casual, too flashy, too tight, too loose. Nothing seemed right. Then, finally she noticed her last dress that was actually in her closet. Everything else was on the floor.

It was a pretty white coruscated lace top with a lace cut out skirt. She knew it was what she wanted. 

"Well, I think it might work!" Her mother said from the door way.

"Mom! How long were you standing there?" Kagome shrieked.

"I just stopped here. So, who is it this time?" Her mother pushed a little more.

"I don't know! Myouga-san and Grandmother set it up!" Kagome hurriedly pushed her mother out the door and went back to getting herself ready.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Myouga, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said into the phone.

"I have set up a blind date with you and a woman. She is very pretty and nice. You'll like her." Myouga answered.

"What if I don't even like the sound of a blind date?" Inuyasha said cockily.

"It's already been set up. You can't let the girl down." Myouga condoled.

"Chikuso. I guess I'll have to. Next, time, NO DATES! PERIOD!" Inuyasha then hung up the phone and went into his room to finish getting ready.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"So, where are we supposed to meet again?" Kagome asked her grandmother on her way out the door.

"At the movies. Then you'll go eat dinner." Her grandmother replied.

"Ok. Ja family!" Kagome then flew out the door and closed it quietly behind her.

A/N: Ok. Next chapter out in a bit! 

~~~Y.L.S.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter I promised. Just to let you know. My exterminator was here a while ago. *evil grin* My cockroaches are gone. The world is right again. It is a good thing. A VERY good thing. *ku ku ku ku ku*

Replies to reviews should be here. Next chapter yall! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Ok Go or anything else like that. Get Over It.

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Aren't you such a catch? What a prize,

Got a body like a battle axe." ---OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"What to do?

Sweetheart, you'll find

Mediocre people do exceptional things

All the time

Oh, the ruin will do in your talented mind…

Could've been a genius if you'd had an axe to grind."

Inuyasha flew down the highway. He was going to be late soon if he didn't hurry. It wasn't like he much cared, but if the poor girl had been set up too, it was all he could do just to try and help her, right? Try at least to be polite. Anyway, Myouga said if Inuyasha came back to his apartment at the right time, he would pay him. 

He began to imagine her. Pretty smile, nice hair, kind eyes, quiet, easy to be around, never spoke at the wrong time, swooned over him. Yep, that was the girl for him. 

Myouga sat in the passenger seat. He said he was just there to tell Inuyasha the girl. Inuyasha knew very well that Myouga was going to play matchmaker.

What a nice wake up call the real date was.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"I really mean it now.

This time I swear I have not lied.

This isn't like the last time…

I swear to God I have not lied."

Kagome pulled into the parking lot. She was glad she had found something sort of casual, but still nice. Though she was unhappy her grandmother had set it up again. Her grandmother had simply told her to find Myouga and she would find her date. 

She got out of her car and walked up the steps.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Don't blow it this time, Inuyasha." Myouga cautioned the boy.

"I won't. Don't worry. Just point her out to me." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Ohh there she is!" Myouga hurriedly ran towards her.

"Where? Slow down!" Inuyasha screamed through the crowd.

Kagome stood at the front waiting to see Myouga. Finally, she caught a glimpse of what looked like him. Not wanting to move and not be seen, she tried to move her head and look to see if it really was Myouga. Finally, she could tell it was him. But she really didn't like who he was dragging along with him.

She could already tell it was Yamagawa Inuyasha.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Why did you do this to me, Myouga?" Inuyasha yelled at the old man. 

"Just try and be nice to Kagome-chan. She is pretty and nice." The old man tried to calm the boy down.

"She may be pretty and nice to some people, but she isn't my type. She is to rebellious."

"Making you perfect for each other. She's not a push over. She's independent. She has her own mind. She likes to do things her way." Myouga tried to entice him.

"She's my employee for crying out loud!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then stop yelling." Myouga snapped back.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

The movie was fine. Myouga let the two sit together. Each came out with at least 2 bags of popcorn in their hair, a sucker in Inuyasha's, a piece of a Twix bar in Kagome's, Coke down Inuyasha's shirt, Kagome's legs were dripping with cold coffee. Myouga simply shook his head as he looked the two over. It was a horrible site.

"You could like each other a BIT more. It is possible." He said as the silent couple sat at the fountain and washed some of the candy away.

"Not possible with that jerk." Kagome quickly said back.

"No way with that wench." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the girl.

_They act like children, no, their WORSE!_ Myouga thought to himself.

After getting to the restaurant, Myouga decided to let the couple just simply be by themselves.

"So."

"Ya."

"Nice."

"Um, great."

"Yep."

"Time."

"Don't know."

"Oh."

"No watch."

They sat there and looked at each other. At least they weren't fighting. That was all Myouga could say.

"So, how are you liking your new job? Am I fair enough?" Inuyasha asked his employee.

"Oh, ya. It's great." Kagome answered back. She sighed. She felt that this was getting a little too banal and blasé. 

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered and got closer to her ear. She leaned closer. "Why don't we fool them? We can leave them here and then go do something else, and then we get back home!" 

"Fine. This is a little too boring for me." Kagome hurriedly agreed. The two left, acting as if they were lovers. Myouga clapped his hands and rubbed them together. _I have done my job!_

A/N: Ya, Inuyasha's song is "What To Do?" and Kagome's is "There's a Fire".

Both are good songs. I swear!

But anyway, poll:

Should I add the song "Brass Monkey" in here?

_Yes

_No

Or should I keep it straight OK Go? 

I need to know here people!!!!

~~~Y.L.S.

Not ever M.S. or A.R.A.

Else this fic would really suck.

I swear.

Never been in journalism class.

Can't speak proper English.

Backwards hicks in line for the next "Beverly Hillibies" auditions.

But,

Anyway

Shut up, Kiki!

Yall didn't hear that.

Didn't see.

Didn't speak.

Ya, whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright most said no "Brass Monkey" and to keep it a straight OK Go fic. Ok, but I still have my feelings hurt that some don't like "Brass Monkey". I love that song. It's my most favoritist song ever! Then is "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool. "Get Over It" by OK Go. "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte. "Drive" by Incubus and that's enough songs for now.

I don't have time to write review replies so I would just like to thank everyone really quick for reviewing! Sorry, I just am trying to be nice and put out another chapter!

Arigatou to:

__

_Chapter 9:_

**inu**

**Ame Tenshi**

**lindy*girl**

**Chi**

**Bloody Angel X**

**kitty demon**

**joy**

**Mika**

**Laura-chan**

**Crystal-ice**

**vampyrgrl**

**iloveanime456**

__

_Chapter 10 and 11:_

**ShellBabe**

**Ame Tenshi**

**Cutie Blossom**

**lindy*girl**

**Laura-chan**

**Mika**

**Anime M.**

**clow12391**

**joyce**

**iloveanime456**

Chi 

**Step of Faith**

Disclaimer: Do people really care if I put this up here? (Georgey: Ya! I'll sue your ass if you don't! I'm a fuckin' lawyer!!!!!) Alright!!! Stop yelling in my ear! God, some people get so touchy!!!! I don't own Inuyasha or OK Go. God, I've already said that!!!!!

**Get Over It**

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! 

"Love that perfect frown, honest eyes,

We ought to buy you a Cadillac." --- OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"That was sooo fun!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped into Inuyasha's car. They had just gotten away from Myouga who they perfectly knew very well had been watching them the whole time.

"I know. What should we do now? We still have that money we can get if we get in at the right time." Inuyasha asked.

"Umm, I don't know. OOOhhhh! Look it's that great dance hall right there! Pull in there!" Kagome grabbed the wheel and flew across 6 lanes of traffic while going the total wrong way and passing 7 cops who were busting someone for a drug deal.

"Kagome!!!! You're going to get us in jail! Mad woman! Come on! Slow down! The police are chasing after us!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome who still had the wheel and was driving like a mad woman.

"I'm not slowing down or anything!" Kagome screamed back as she pushed Inuyasha out of the way and took his place in the driver's seat. She cranked the throttle at full speed and took off. She drove off a drawbridge that was just then closing. She crossed over the harbor, 14 feet and landed on the other side. Many stood there amazed. The police were at a lose though. 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Remind me never to drive with you again." Inuyasha said as they entered the dance hall. Lights flicked on and off everywhere. It seemed like hundreds people were crammed in a place meant really for about only 50.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha on the dance floor and they began to dance to some song with something about a monkey. (A/N: Ok, I'm not using the song. This just MENTIONS it. Get Over It.)

The song then changed to an OK Go song. (A/N: Happy??????!!???) Inuyasha and Kagome both knew it and Inuyasha put his hands around her waist as they danced to the slow music.

"Another long quiet night,

Another long quiet, lonely night spent at your side.

Not a lot left to say.

There's not a lot left I still could say

To change your mind.

But with a little bit of money we could buy us a car.  
With a little luck we could get away from where we are.  
Let's get out of here.  
  
We'll drive, one thousand miles an hour.  
We'll fly by wheat fields and water towers.  
We'll go. We'll go and we'll go and we'll go. Let's go.  
  
Now the look in your eye...  
You know, the look right before you cry... it's always here.  
So in the day when you wake...  
In the morning when you awake, let's disappear.  
  
With a little bit of money we could buy us a car.  
With a little luck we could get away from where we are.  
Let's get out of here.  
  
We'll drive, one thousand miles an hour.  
We'll fly by wheat fields and water towers.  
We'll go. We'll go and we'll go and we'll go. Let's go."

Kagome slowly realized after the song that she had had her head on Inuyasha's chest the whole time. He realized he had been stroking her hair.

They both hoped it didn't mean that they had feelings for one another.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"I had a really great time, Inuyasha." Kagome said as he walked her back up to her door.

"Ya, so did I." Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. 

"So, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Kagome insinuated.

"Ya, right. Sure. See you tomorrow." Inuyasha began to walk backwards but even before he could take a step, Kagome's grandmother walked into him, making him fall on Kagome and his lips touch her's.

"Ohh! Gomen, dears." Kagome's grandmother apologized.

Inuyasha had his lips on Kagome's lips a little longer than they should have been for just falling. Instead of immediately backing off, he had held a little longer. Both of them hadn't noticed, but Kagome's grandmother had noticed.

"Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Sorry about that, Kagome." 

Inuyasha got off of Kagome, but not soon enough for her father and mother to open the door and find Inuyasha and Kagome in such a position.

"Souta! Don't come down here!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"What are they doing?? Mommy! I want to see!" Souta began to climb down the stairs as fast as he could.

Her mother shooed him off. Her father cleared his throat and Kagome and Inuyasha then realized they still…were…in…an…interesting…position. 

"See you at work." Kagome called after Inuyasha.

She closed the front door and looked for her parents, brother, grandparents and an old man named Myouga. There was going to be a little blood on the carpet.

A/N: LOL!!! I had soo much fun writing this chapter. Ahhhh! Anyway, Inuyasha and Kagome's NICE and SLOW song was "1000 Miles Per Hour."

Ok, new dilemma. I'm running out of lyrics of the song "Get Over It." What should I do?

That youkai who you really don't get, but for some reason their your friend and it really doesn't make sense,

~~~Y.L.S.

M.S. or A.R.A. didn't write.

All MINEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Ya, I'm really possessive.

Maybe it's a youkai thing.

You know, being so possessive.

Ya, whatever.

Please review!!!

Ya, you know that little button down there?

Like I said, PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

It would make me sooo happy!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I got some good feed back from that last chapter. I'm VERY happy! *shows big fangy smile*. I decided to be nice and put some good old Snago/Miroku. I'm in a good mood today. Just don't try and get me out of it else you will feel my poison claws! So how would people feel if I made this an OK Go/Good Charlotte fic? Or, /Red Hot Chili Peppers, /Jimmy Eat World, /Creed, /Linkin Park. Review or email me at yls@papercrane.zzn.com

kikyou evil bitch is dying SOON! I mean VERY EXTREMELY SO SOON IT COULD BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU RIGHT NOW!

fox-demon—kikyou is evil2  I mean that's just all there is to it. My list for killing kikyou is really long too.I love my "I hate kikyou" shirt very much. NO ONE is getting this shirt. NO ONE!!! 

Ame Tenshi—Let's just say, Kagome's whole family went to bed with a horrible headache and still had it the next morning.

kitty demon—I really liked the car scene to myself. Sango and Miroku are in this chapter! Sorry about the wait!

joy—You really sound tired. Get some rest. It's always good for the soul. And all that other stuff.

lindy*girl—It will be VERY **VERY** interesting when though get back on the job. Though that won't be till the next chapter. This one is mostly Sango/Miroku. And, I'm a kiss up to some people too. Well, not to any guys, or professors, or my sisters, or my friends, ok, so maybe I'm not exactly a kiss up, but I'm trying to be relevant!

Mika—I get what you meant about "Brass Monkey". But ya, I am running out of lyrics!

Laura-chan—Yep. ^__^ It was finally 'THE' kiss. Maybe there will be a second one. I don't really know yet.

Anime M.—I would love for them to mail me more songs! That would be sooooooooo sugoi! Cause I'm a really big fan of them!

Jodie-chan—Was that soon enough for them to get along? I know you can write good fluff! I really know you can. I mean, I absolutely love your story "Once and Again". Do you know how happy it would make me if you would update every five seconds?

Laer_Minuial—Wisconsin?????!?!?!? Sorry, but that seems so much like Iowa. Empty, flat and boring land. Sorry if I offended you and your state. I don't want the flying monkeys on me, so I will continue writing. *looks up into the sky and checks*

Crystal-ice—The usual of what you say is always fine with me!

joyce—Yep! They FINALLY kissed. I don't know how much longer I could have kept that in me!

iloveanime456—I happened to really like Kagome's car scene too. It was really funny writing that whole chapter! And I didn't get writer's block once!

Chi—Yes, poor Myouga. Kagome will see Myouga soon, and well, he pretty much "gets it"

Azrael | Dark—Thanks for answering my questions! It is always so helpful! Ya, flames would be nice to set the pyre going faster, but if your not sincere, they don't work as well. But the one and only flame I did get was just about enough to set it off!

Junketsu—It's ok. A late review is better than never! I'm sorry about your sister. I couldn't really know how you feel because she was different than my sister, but I know how it feels to lose an older sister. I happen to love 3 Doors Down myself, but I don't have any of their CDs! Don't you see my unhappy face?!?!?!?

Dne227—I happen to love both Good Charlotte and Our Lady Peace. I have both Good Charlotte albums but I don't have any Our Lady Peace. Don't you see I'm unhappy!!!!!

Crystal Lily—I'm trying to pump out the chapters as fast as I can. I'm glad you think it's funny. I try hard. ^_^

Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha or OK Go songs and lyrics are mine. They all belong to other people. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun. I promise I'll put them back!

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Hey! Get Over It!" --- OK Go "Get Over It"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"You should. It's the truth."

"He what?!?!?!?!?"

"I know! He really did!"

Snago talked to Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha had finally at least gotten a little softer towards each other. Though, she knew it had to be hell for Kagome. Her first day back to work since the date was tomorrow.

"So, how's you and Miroku?"

"Umm, how do you put this?"

"Perverted all the way?"

"In simple terms, yes."

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

It was another date. Sango sat next to her window. She should have given up on Miroku, and never ever gone on a date with him. But, the problem was she had a crush. A big crush. And he could never EVER find out. Else the world would die.

"Beautiful Sango." Miroku said as he walked her over to his car. She blushed as he kissed her hand, but then the other crept up behind her and Miroku got a huge smack.

"HENTAI!!!!!" Sango yelled at him.

"Such beautiful women, great fighters." Miroku mumbled.

A little later, Sango and Miroku were at the restaurant. Miroku sat next to her, instead of across from her. 

"My Sango! You haven't eaten a thing. Are you sure you are alright? Let me feel your bu-I mean head."

A loud cracking noise was heard throughout the restaurant. Followed by a loud-

"HENTAI!!!!!" 

It was the usual date. Miroku did everything wrong and Sango hit him for it. It was the usual all the way.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Sango please! I didn't mean to!" Miroku ran up to Sango as she walked up to her door.

"Miroku! Can we not have a date with you not feeling up on me?" Sango spat back in his face.

Miroku didn't answer. Instead he lunged at her and kissed her. He couldn't hold back all his feelings anymore. He put every ounce of passion he had for her in that kiss.

"Mi-ro-" Sango tried hard not to like it. Her head said to pull away and run upstairs before he broke her heart like every other woman he had dated. But her heart said to open up to him. She felt so divided so she did what she felt she could only do.

"Miroku, don't." She pulled away from his lips and turned around. He grabbed her hand and he tried to turn her around to face him again. But she held on to the door. He could hear her crying. He was at a loss and he gasped. Sango took this moment and pulled away quickly and closed her door in his face. She crumpled up in a ball and cried even harder. Tear tracks lay all across her cheeks and she didn't let her tears stop.

It was too late. Miroku had already broken her heart.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Come on, Sango! Answer the phone!" Kagome had called Sango to ask her about her date.

"Sango, where are you?" Kagome was a little worried. Sango always answered by the third ring and it was the seventh now. Her answering machine wasn't activated on the fourth ring, but she knew there was one on the eighth too.

It was the eighth ring. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was cracked and sounded dry, as if it had cried hard.

"Sango? Is that you? Are you ok?" Kagome asked, worried. Sango never sounded that way. It didn't sound right at all.

"I'm ok." Sango tried hard to sound it. Though her voice cracked again.

"Was your date ok?" Kagome silently prayed that Sango's date wasn't what had made her this way. Miroku was her friend after all. She didn't want to have to kill him.

"Hai." But, she had to do what she had to do. If Miroku had dared hurt her, he was dead. She knew Sango would do that for her too.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll-" Kagome was cut short.

"Don't kill him Kagome. He didn't mean it. I know he didn't. I just don't want to have my heart broken again. It's really not his fault. If you see him, tell him I broke up with him because I couldn't take being with him. It was too hard. Ja Kagome." Sango hung up the phone and walked up her stairs and took a long cold shower.

"I'm so sorry Sango." Kagome said into the phone.

_Dear Kami-sama,_

_Please take care of Sango. Please let her get over this with Miroku. Please let them be ok._

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"When we got to Boston, 

We knew we missed a turn.

No one back in traffic school had told us

There are signs that can't be learned.

Geography's too stubborn

And people are too clear,

So let's go find a roadside motel

With a clerk who won't tell."

Kagome's stereo went off to get her up. It was her first day to go back to work since the date. She had been dreading it ever since it had happened.

_I wonder what I should wear. I mean, I want to look ok and not like a total slob. _She then mentally slapped herself.

_Wait a second, since when do I care what Inuyasha thinks of me and my clothes?_ She finished getting ready and ran down the stairs. She closed the door and she found her car in the driveway. Kagome was happy that Myouga had gotten it from that date the other night.

A/N: Ya, I'm evil to leave off where Kagome sees Inuyasha since the date. So, what exactly will happen at work? I'm not too sure yet. Give me suggestions!

"The Fix Is In" is the song on the stereo and all. It's pretty good. 

Right now I'm listening to this great song, "Kiseki no Umi" "Sea of Miracles" from Record of Lodoss War. Go pick it up or rent it! It's a really great series I have to say! Right now, I'm saving up my little spending money to buy the complete series DVD set. I rented it and I absolutely loved so I'm having to give up my spending money. *mou* oh well. 

Umm, OK Go's official site again is okgo.net   Just in case yall wanted to know.

Remember to review and tell me what band to cross with! If you want to cross at all.

Anyways, til the next chappie!

~~~Y.L.S.

Ya as usual, M.S. or A.R.A. wrote this. Don't ever expect them to.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright minna! It's the chapter where Kagome goes back to work. *Dum dum dum* Hey where'd that come from?

Review replies next chappie! I don't have time to do that now, though belive me I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere! I will be gone for a few days and I have to leave in like, an hour. Soo, I'm posting this chapter cause yall really wanted it bad!

Disclaimer: Yo, dudes. Who really pays attention to these things. I mean, *evil bitch, kikyou, enters* I would never especially want to own….Oh my God! Save me! You're so dead bitch!

*slaps, punching and kicking noises in the background*

Well, that's our show folks. Here is now the Feature Presentation!

(kikyou: Get back here you!)

My name isn't you. It's You-kai Lu-na Sa-ku-ra. Youkai Luna Sakura! YLS!!! Got that?!?!?!!?

(kikyou: Ya. Whatever stupid.)

My name isn't "stupid"!

Wait that didn't come out right.

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Always see it on TV or read it in the magazines

Celebrities want sympathy" --- Good Charlotte "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Kagome walked into the shop. She looked around. No Inuyasha.

Instead, Ieyasu sat on the counter, looking lazily at her.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you there?" Kagome looked around. She knew Inuyasha's apartment was above the shop, but it didn't exactly feel right to just go and peek up there.

"Inuyasha? Are you even here?" Kagome began to walk up the rickety old steps. The building had been around for a while. It had seen a few too many years.

She got the landing and knocked on the door. Spider webs and dust was everywhere. It was evident he wasn't married.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha opened his door. He was wearing his pants and didn't have a shirt on. His hair was a little wild and his eyes look as if he had just woken up.

"Listen, Kagome, I just…I just wanted to say I was…" Inuyasha was interrupted then by a noise walking up the stairs.

"Inuyasha? Honey? Are you there?" It was Nobuyoshi's voice.

"Chikuso." Inuyasha cussed under his breath.

"Umm, listen, Inuyasha. If this is a bad time I can always go." Kagome pointed out the fire escape on the backside of the building.

"No! I mean, it's ok. You can stay." _I'd love for you to stay. I wish you would stay. I would hate it if you didn't. What the fuck am I saying!!?!?!?! Why should I care if Kagome stays or goes!?!?!_ Inuyasha cursed himself under his breath.

"Kagome, get in my apartment. Don't say anything." Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome walked in.

Clothes lay everywhere. Dishes were piled up. Ieyasu's food was mutilated. Sacks and food lay all over the floor. Take out boxes were on the counters and the coffee table. Left over pizza lay out on the little counter space, but it was a little too suspicious looking to even think about touching, let alone eat.

"Inuyasha? Honey?" Nobuyoshi was at the door. Inuyasha had closed it and Kagome stood next to him. Both had their ears up to the door, straining to hear any movement.

"*fake cough* ki-*cough* kikyou?" Inuyasha coughed again. Kagome was snickering and trying very hard to hold it back.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Nobuyoshi asked.

"I'm sick. I need peace and quiet. Please, kikyou, go. You might get it and I need my sleep so I can get better." Inuyasha pleaded. He  coughed again. 

"Oh, honey. Don't worry about me. I'll come in and make some soup." Nobuyoshi then began to turn the door knob. 

"Hide!" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. She took the first door that struck out to her. Inuyasha chose another one.

It was Inuyasha's bedroom. It was actually clean compared to his living room and kitchen. Kagome started to look around when Inuyasha came in the other door in the room. She then saw that that was a bathroom. 

"Kagome? Has she come in?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Iie." Kagome whispered back. Just then the door knob turned. Inuyasha motioned for her to get under the bed and it's covers.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing out of bed. Come on, get in." Nobuyoshi made Inuyasha get in bad with Kagome. Kagome was blushing so red she swore she would never need to wear blush for anything in the rest of her entire life and death.

Inuyasha was trying hard not to think about his employee in bed with him. He thought calmly about the thought that he was really alone in the bed and that it was a heating pad next to him. 

"Dear! I'll go make you some chicken noodle soup!" Nobuyoshi ran out the door and the clashing of pots and pans was heard. 

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome peeked her head out from under the cover.

"I hope she leaves soon." Was all he said.

"My dear kikyou!" Inuyasha said melodically.

"Yes, honey?" Nobuyoshi yelled back from the kitchen.

"I like carrots in my soup, but I'm afraid I don't have any. Could you please run down to the store and get some?" Inuyasha asked, again in his sing-songy voice.

"Alright!" Nobuyoshi could be heard closing the door behind her and humming some song out of tune.

"Finally!" Inuyasha sighed. Yet, neither of the two in bed made it an immediately response to get out of bed. Instead, without realizing it, Inuyasha had slipped an arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome had snuggled a little closer to Inuyasha.

But, it soon hit their brains to get out of bed, and the warmth was gone.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out the apartment, both failing to realize that Inuyasha still didn't have his shirt on.

"Oh, Inuyasha honey!" The off tune song was back.

"Uhhh, uh oh." Inuyasha said as he realized, Kagome's clothes and hair were ruffled and he still didn't have a shirt on.

"This is bad," Kagome said at the same time.

A/N: Ohh, may I be shunned! Another evil cliffy!  This just seemed like a good place to stop.  Is it just me, or does kikyou seem really really dense? Maybe it's just me. So, I stopped here, yall are going to kill me again aren't you? Well, this is the end! Or is it???????

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha. Nobuyoshi was walking up the stairs. Kagome couldn't run back up the stairs to the apartment. No time.

"Inuyasha, honnnn, Oh my! Who is THAT?!?!?!??!!?!?" Nobuyoshi pointed to Kagome. "You didn't. You couldn't have. There is no way you actually did that with her!!" Nobuyoshi looked horrified.

"IIEEEE!! No way! We didn't do THAT!" Inuyasha was quick to put up a defense.

"Then, why don't you have a shirt and she has the most winkled and miss placed hair and clothes I've ever seen?" Nobuyoshi was quick to point out the obvious. 

"I fell. Inuyasha was helping me up. And, he is finishing getting ready. And, I'm his employee!" Kagome said everything that went through her head as a good excuse.

"Ohh, well, Inuyasha, hun, I'll come back after you're little, **SHOP, closes. Til, then, honey bun." Nobuyoshi blew a kiss towards Inuyasha. After she turned around the corner, he stuck out his tongue and made funny faces at her back. Kagome began to laugh and she leaned over because her sides hurt. And, this time, she really did fall.**

And Inuyasha tried to help. But ended up on top of her.

"What are you two doing!?!?!?" It wasn't Nobuyoshi. It was a man, tall and lean. Yellow sparkling eyes, long white hair, semi-pointed ears. The sides of his cheek seemed a little red, and if you outlined it and made them red, it would look like red stripes. 

"So, it seems you have found someone, Inuyasha." The tall man asked.

"Oh, no! Kagome, she just fell. And, I tried to help her, but well, I, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!??!!??!??!" Inuyasha decided not to even say anything else. Kagome and he, were a rather, taboo subject to other people.

"I came to see you, little brother." So, this tall man was Inuyasha's older brother?

"Nice seein ya. You've seen me, now go away." Inuyasha pointed a finger back down the stairs.

"I just came by to see how my _half_ brother seems to be getting along." So, he was Inuyasha's half brother. And he certainly seemed proud of it. He especially emphasized the word, _half_.

"Well, Sesshoumaru," So it seemed this tall man's name was Sesshoumaru. "You've seen. Now, I've got to get to work. My shop should have opened, PISS! It should have opened an hour ago!" Inuyasha hurried up the stairs and grabbed some shirt next to the door and grabbed Kagome's hand, leaving Sesshoumaru in an odd gaze at the couple, running down the stairs in a frenzy.

Well Inuyasha, maybe you actually found someone right this time…maybe…Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

He walked down the stairs listening to the songs down below in the shop.

"What to do?

Sweetheart, you'll find

Mediocre people do exceptional things

All the time

Oh, the ruin will do in your talented mind…

Could've been a genius if you'd had an axe to grind."

A/N: Alright this is the real end. Not a real cliffy. I had been so mean in the last chapter, I decided to get nice in this one. I didn't just leave off where Inuyasha and Kagome had kikyou on there tail. That would have been exceptionally mean. But, I did introduce Sesshoumaru in this chapter! So, you can't get mad at me there! Ne?

If you need another good story, you know those times, when nothing good is out. If you haven't already, go check out Jodie-chan's story, "Once and Again". It's a really, really great story! I review her story, she reviews mine. That makes me happy. To know that one of my fav authors actually reviews my story! She would be on my Fav Authors list, except I don't have one. Why? Cause I'm too lazy. But, many thankies to the 9 people who have me on theirs!

Alright, the song is the next part of "What To Do?" by OK Go. 

And seriously, is it really just me, or does kikyou seem so dense? Ahh well. She's going to die soon anyway. Or well, at least be permanently out of this fic. I promise, I will take her out. SOON!! I don't know how much more I can take of her! But, she did help make a fluffy moment at least.

The youkai you're sorta scared of, but is really sorta you're friend,

~~~Y.L.S.

M.S. and A.R.A. didn't write. ME wrote it!

(And ya, they do write some fan fics. I just make sure they get deleted!!!) 

Opps!

Did I just type that?!?!?!?!?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Whoaa, I haven't updates in like, 20 days. I'm going to get some hit points for that! Ow, ow, ouch, ouch, ITAI!!!!!! Ok! Stop with the beating!!! I get the point!!!

Disclaimer: This is filled with Ok Go, Good Charlotte and Inuyasha goodness! I don't own. Though I friend gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks sooooo much Yume!!!

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"All they do is piss and moan inside the Rolling Stone

Talking about how hard life can be" --- Good Charlotte "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Itai. That hurt." Kagome said to herself, stroking her neck.

She had woken up and decided she would curl her hair. Unfortunately, she had just burned the side of her neck in the process.

"Great. Now I have this horrible burn." 

Running into the bathroom, she put a cold cloth up to it. 

"KKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have 30 seconds till I have to be at work!! I don't have time for this!!!!" 

Kagome ran down the stairs at such a speed that she knocked out her Grandmother, broke her father's leg, gave her mother a concussion, and Souta was lucky since he was at school.

"I don't have time. I don't have time!!!!" She sang to herself. 

Driving like a maniac, she listened to Good Charlotte

"Educated with money

He's well dressed not funny

And not much to say in most conversations

But he'll foot the bill in all situations

'Cause he pays for everything

Girls don't like boys.

Girls like cars and money

Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny"

15 police cars were at her tail as she drove to work, at the speed of 116 miles per hour. Running into 12 mail boxes, 19 shopping carts, 7 cars, nearly hitting 108 people, the police were simply waiting. But, then she did a nice 360 and got on the ramp of moving truck and skid over them. Simply aww struck, they forgot to check the license number or remember what the car really look like.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Yay! With 2 seconds to spare!" (A/N: When you drive at 116 miles per hour, you can make it in 30 seconds.)

"Inuyasha! I'm in!" Kagome said as she walked in.

"Oh, there you are! You're late." Inuyasha said from the back shelves.

"What do you mean? It's 10:00 on the dot at this exact moment!"

"Not by my watch. It's…10:00:02. That'll cut your salary." Kagome sweat dropped.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Finally, it was 12:30. Lunch time.

"Hey, Kagome. Want to have lunch together? Your pick." Inuyasha said as he switched around the sign to "I'm eating lunch. I won't be back for a while. Leave my shop alone. Thanks. Inuyasha-bastard-killer-and-judo-expert-who-can-crack-your-bones-in-five-seconds-no-matter-who-you-are-and-where-you-come-from-so-you-better-not-mess-with-my-shop-or-my-building-unless-you-want-a-death-wish"

"Ummm, I guess. How about that sandwich shop down the corner?" Kagome suggested.

"Great!" Inuyasha on Kagome's left side on the way down the street. On the way, they had nearly been touching shoulders and Inuyasha touched her hand.

After eating mostly in a "living silence"  Inuyasha then walked on Kagome's right side. As he turned to say something to her, he

"NNNNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIII?????????? WHO IN SEVEN HELLS GAVE YOU THAT FUCKING THING!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????" People on the street all turned to the couple. A woman who had a flower pot in her hand dropped it on a business man on the street. He didn't notice. Someone's sandwich fell out of their hand, while someone else was calling 911. 

"Nani??"

"Don't you 'Nani' me! Tell me what in the hell is on you!?!?!??!?!!!!!!!!!!????!?!?!?!??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"911? I'd like to report a stalker who is cussing out a woman here on 5th. Yes, white hair, I think yellow eyes…" The cell phones were ringing. 

"Miroku? Does that look…" A voice said behind Miroku, who happened to be on the street.

"Sango? Is that you? I thought you broke up with me? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" Sango pleaded with her eyes. She didn't really want him to know she still liked him.

"Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii….." Miroku said slowly.

"So come on. Let's go see what Inuyasha's yelling about." Sango grabbed Miroku's hand. 

"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what it is!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Where???? You still haven't told me that!! Do you expect me to be able to tell you when you just say tell me??" Kagome yelled back.

"On your fucking neck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Huh? Oh!" Kagome ran her hand over the burn.

"Don't you 'huh' me! Who was the asshole who gave you that mother fucking hickey!!!!" Inuyasha was up in her face by now.

"It's not a hickey! I got, cause I burned myself with a curling iron." Kagome said so only Inuyasha could hear. 

"Oh. Gomen." Inuyasha whispered.

"Kagome!!! Are you, Oh my!!!!!!! Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where did you get that…..hickey!??!?!?" Sango shrieked.

"Whhooooppp whhhhoooooopppp! Go Kagome! Finally getting into men, eh? You know, I have a friend who could really show you a…itai." Miroku fell unconscious while Sango had her laptop case high where his head had once been.

"No where! I mean, it's not a hickey. It's-" Kagome was cut off.

"It's not a hickey. She burned herself with a curling iron." Inuyasha yelled, so that everyone could hear. The woman with the flower pot dropped another one. All the people calling 911 stopped in mid sentence. All the woman looked embarrassed and some went and patted Kagome on the shoulder and said 'It'll be ok, dear.' Or 'It's happens to all of us. Just try to not let it affect you too much.' Inuyasha and most of the other men looked very puzzled. Sango skirted off Kagome and shouted

"Inuyasha! Kagome's going home! Just don't cut her pay you stupid dog!"

"What is that supposed to mean? What's so bad about burning yourself with a curling iron?" Inuyasha said aloud. All the other men nodded their heads and agreed.

The women simply said, 

"Men are idiots."

A/N: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU YUME!!!!!!! Thank you soooo much for the idea! The chapter was kinda stupid but, you'll live right? I mean, I've been very very mean. People have been emailing me saying how I'm making them pissed off. Sorry. I've had rough weeks. It was spring break the last week of February going into March and I was in Poland. Then, this week my boyfriend since September, broke up with me because he's transferring. And, then Thrusday, I was almost run over. I simply ended up with a few cuts. Nothing too big.

My reviewers. I love yall. Next chapter I'll put up the review replies for this chapter but, for those who haven't been thanked for a while, OMG how much I love all of you and yall are the real reason I continue. I would have stopped at chapter 1 if no one reviewed. Thank yall sooo much! You really don't know how much you mean to me!

The youkai who loves you the most….

~~~Y.L.S.

And, yes, M.S. and A.R.A. do write fanfics. Thank God I deleted them.

Whhooooppps! That's goin' hurt in a minute here….

Please no!

Stop!!!

ITAIII!!!!

Somebody!!!!!!!

ANYBOOODDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Not LAPPIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!

LAPPIE!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEAAASEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright, I surrender.

Ja, all my wonderful readers…..

"I wouldn't mind picking a fight for a change. Usually, I don't have any choice about who I fight with, but I can't stand watching people abuse those weaker than them. Something about that sort of bugs me. Especially when it's a bunch of hypocrites talking about the virtues of freedom and justice for all. That really pisses me off."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: To the people who thought that the last chapter was going absolutely nowhere, you will sorely be disappointed to find out that yes, it does go somewhere. So just read this freakin chapter!!! And, the next to last chapters will be extremely long. The Epilogue! That is going to take forever to type!!!!!!!

Disclamier: I own all the policemen on the streets. Let's just say that. 

h.v.—You must have more? I hope I'm able to fulfill that order! ^_^'

Sauratos—You are very right. I would have asked myself that exact same question, but yes, it does have something to do with the outcome. Please be patient and everything will be ok! Or I hope.

Ame Tenshi—Ya, I really love the quote and I finally found a way to put it in this story! So happy!

kiya1821—I'm trying to update as soon as I can!

iloveanime456—I don't really know where Kagome got her license. But, then again, people ask me that exact same question! O.O

Step of Faith—Ya. I take forever and nine days, but I's be's sorry's!

lazy girl—I am so glad! I am so happy, cause that's like my mission, to make people laugh and have a good time. 

joyce—I'm trying to make them longer. I really tried making this one longer. I'm sorry I make things short!

Jodie-chan—That was a really fun chappie to write! All my friends started laughing when I first finished it and asked if it was ok. Yume is the one you should really be thanking! She came up with the idea and that got my wheels turning for the end. I'm so glad I brightened up your day (that is one of my goals. To brighten up someone's day, every day) and I really miss your fic "Once and Again"! 

LilInuyashaMunky—Hours? Well, you've got a little competition with a friend of mine who whenever they look at me they say 'hickey' and start laughing. Lol, he's so stupid.

darkstar—If they don't like my story they can go to hell? lol I'm the best? I can think of a few people a little better than me, but I love the compliment! Thank you so much!

Flame Glazer—4 little words, and all I'm sitting here seeing is this person at their computer looking at the screen nodding their head saying, "ya, this is good." Thank you so much for making me laugh!

Ice Dagger—You liked that? Don't worry, there will be more of Inuyasha acting like an idiot and Miroku getting hit…again!

Mika blue eyes—I love Joe's Crab Shack! And, here's your update!

Dne227—Inuyasha is very sad. And a little slow sometimes. Tsk tsk. I love that song too! *goes off singing "Girls and Boys*

InuyashaFan—Do you have any idea how immortal those words are? Luv it?!!?!?!? Yay!!!

omnitaod—You love my work? Thank you so much much! It's seems I'm introducing a lot of people to OK Go. Maybe that will make them come out with another album. Hummmm

I'm music wise? Man, my friends say I listen to the worst music. But then again, they have the exact same CDs. O.o XD

SaKuRa-Mina—thanks for the notes! I did spell that stuff wrong in 3 and I'm glad you told me. Thank you. And I'm getting better with my sister. I'm not letting the flamers stand in my way!

Ziana—OMG! I feel so sorry for you! Kagome had enough of a temporary burn. You have yours like your entire life!

blah—Hey, I've seen corny emails. I have a guy friend (he's not my boyfriend, and I call those boys my 'guy friends') and his is xavbabe. He's so conceited. Oh believe me, major fluff overload in the next few chappies!

AzraelLight—I've had RK for a while, but I had just finished watching like a seriously long marathon with my friends and it's on of my fav quotes of all time!

Crystal Lily—It's ok. I'm explaining it for everyone who didn't get it or doesn't know it.

With the whole burn and all in the last chapter, it was like a sin at my school to be burned with a curling iron. You were thought to not be a girl if you did burn yourself with a curling iron. I thought it was just a 'my school' thing, but a whole bunch of other people like at my college and from all over the world know about it. It kinda scared me….O.o

Get Over It 

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"I'd like to see them spend a week livin' life out on the street

I don't think they would survive" --- Good Charlotte "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"No. I mean, well. He, I can't say it right. No. Alright call you later. Jaaaaaaaaaaa….." Kagome hung up her phone and flopped back onto her bed.

When she had gone back to work the next day after the 'incident', everything was fine, until, kikyou told Inuyasha why the women were appalled. Something seemed to have happened between them. He no longer looked at her every three seconds. Nobuyoshi had been there at the time it had happened and had been with Inuyasha after Kagome left. 

Kagome had been a little hurt that he had yelled at her again. He hadn't done that in weeks. Everything had seemed ok. Why should a burn break them up? Or, maybe they were never really **that** close. 

Kagome sighed and threw her pillow. Kouga had come in the shop the next day after it had all happened and demanded that Kagome 'should come work at his place, instead of the fucking dog turds!' At that moment, Kagome was seriously considering it. 

_He's such a jerk. _Kagome said to herself.

With that, she turned off her light and went to sleep at 11:45.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Hey, 'Yasha." Kagome said as she walked in the door. 

"Kag." Inuyasha replied and nodded from the aisle.

"So, how are you?" Kagome said, bored.

"Fine. Yourself?" Inuyasha seemed just as bored.

"Great. Absolutely great." Kagome gnawed her teeth. This guy was such a jerk. He would hardly answer her questions, barely notice her and acted like a smart ass when he would talk to her.

"Inu-yas-ha…" Kagome said between gnashed teeth. "I was wondering, if I could get a day off. My grandmother is in the hospital, my dad just got his cast on and my mom has been having problems seeing from her concussion." (A/N: Remember? All the stuff that happened when Kagome went on a tyrant????)

"No." Inuyasha said flatly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!???????!!!!!" Kagome dropped the CD she had in her hand.

"I said no! Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said, turning around and snapping at her.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do! I'm simply trying to help take care of my family and here you go and say I can't do that!" Kagome said, getting in Inuyasha's face as he got in hers.

"Oh? Since when were you boss?" Inuyasha said, getting even closer.

"Since when are you Kami-sama!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Oh ya? Your mama…(A/N: oh great, Inuyasha's found out about 'Your mama' cracks!)" But, Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his sentence, as the door crashed into his back and knocked Kagome and himself on to the counter. 

"KAGOME!" Sango walked in first.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled back.

"Oh, Inuyasha I was dropping by to…you animal! I thought you had decency to do it in a bedroom, but this! On a counter! What happened? Did it get really hot in here??" Miroku said as he stood at the door next to Sango.

Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome on the counter. With Kagome's hair and clothes **quite** ruffled. Her top had crept up and was showing a good amount of stomach. His head was very close to the crook of her neck. A little **too** close.

"NANI???" Kagome said. She then noticed their position. Blushing so red it was purple, she shoved Inuyasha off her.

Landing hard on the floor, with a long line of words, such as "Fuck you" "Asshole" "Bitch" etc, he stood up and then pushed Kagome off the counter. 

Landing herself on her feet, she was on the other side of the counter. After they had a long cuss out, both were exhausted. Sango and Miroku both simply stared at their friends.

"I'm going to brunch!" Kagome walked off, grabbing Sango, and leaving the men standing there, heads coked to the side, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"I can't believe that you guys still hate each other! I mean, it's like written in the stars! You should be together!" Sango said as she stuffed her mouth.

"Humph. Sure. Only girl who will ever be with that asshole will be that mother fucker Nobuyoshi. Even if I wanted to get close to him, that bastard will steal him back." Kagome said as she looked out the window. Her arms crossed.

"Well, why don't you try to win him back?" Sango asked.

"It's not worth my time. He's a jerk, an ass, baka, hentai sometimes, and…" Kagome stopped and her eyes glazed over as if remembering something.

"And you're completely in love with the guy." Sango finished for her.

"Ya, in love with Inuyasha…Wait! Hold on a minute there!" Kagome said, flushed.

"Come on Kagome! Your heart knows it! You just admitted it! It's your head that's telling you not!" Sango scolded her.

"I just feel so horrible about him and that bitch. He hardly pays any attention to me." Kagome said, rubbing her temples.

"Then, make him pay attention." Sango said. An evil grin on her face.

"Nani?" Kagome looked at her.

"Seduce him. Any man will pay attention." Sango answered.

"Ugh. I just want to go home." Kagome said, pulling out the aspirin.

"Well, girl's night out tomorrow?" Sango asked, paying the bill.

"Sounds great. Men, ugh. Such pigs." Kagome said, leaving the tip.

"Yet, we love them anyway. It's amazing." They walked out on the street and found Inuyasha and Miroku sitting outside the shop on the bench. Myouga sat with them.

"Women! Just don't get them!" They said at the exact same time.

"Don't get what?" Kagome and Sango said with a school-girlish on their faces.

"Just don't get them. Tell them they love you and then leave you." Myouga said. None of the guys were looking at them. They all sat, looking at the street.

"Get so mad if you won't them have their way." Inuyasha replied.

"They are so jealous if you are even seen with another girl, even if it's your mother!" Miroku answered. 

"We do?" The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Ya, you do." The guys all said. "WAIT!!!!" They all turned their heads and looked at the two lunatics, laughing their heads off.

"You? Were you here the whole time? Did you hear everything?" Miroku asked.

"What do you call everything?" Sango asked seductively.

"Umm, everything? What do we call that Miroku?" Inuyasha asked the buddy on the bench.

"How about all those nice thoughts that could be the ultimate blackmail?" Kagome asked, getting in Inuyasha's face.

"I…umm…well, what I'm saying is…you…well…he…she…Myouga…Miroku was…ummm…uhhh"

"Ja, cutie." Kagome said, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

Inuyasha looked stunned. Myouga and Miroku just stared. Sango tried to hide a giggle.

"Bye bye." Inuyasha squeaked.

"Sayonara, Miroku." Sango said as she gave him a brief hug and slap on the butt.

The girls walked into the shop, chattering and laughing.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, having a bit of trouble speaking.

"I don't know. But, I don't really care. As long as Sango does that, I have no complaints. Inuyasha, never look a gift horse in the mouth. You should be happy Kagome was trying to seduce you." Miroku said, nodding his head, and very happy that he hadn't gotten slapped.

"Oh, so she was trying to seduce me? Since when does Kagome do that though?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head.

"Since you and kikyou started going again." Myouga answered. He himself was unhappy. No pretty girls had done anything to him.

"Nani? We haven't started going again." Inuyasha said.

"Well, if you want Kagome to keep on, make it look that way. She's just trying to win you." Miroku said.

"Eh? Since when did you become a woman expert? You can't even keep Sango straight!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I've known Kagome for a long while. Just trust me." Miroku winked and walked in.

"Trying to seduce me, ne? Well, I guess I kinda liked it." Inuyasha said to himself. "Hey, Myouga, would you mind doing me a favor?" He said to the old man walking down the sidewalk.

A/N: Well, that chapter was _eventful_! Kagome is seducing Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku! Maybe finally we can get them somewhere in their relationships!

Anyways, thanks everybody for reviewing the last chapter! Please review this chapter too! It makes me think of more things when people tell me other things to do. I can make the plot have a few more twists then I originally planned. Making it better!

And, yes I started another fic, again! **The Black Bridge. **I kinda got drunk off of RK.But, I'm about to go on a massive road trip to NYC with 12 friends (fitting in a 6 person van). So, this is my update and I won't be updating till probably the next week or this next weekend.

Ja all my readers!

~~~Y.L.S.

Not ever never ever the two little annoying kids 

M.S. or A.R.A.

They are soooo annoying!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm gettin' killed here. Sorry guys. No I mean like, serious sorries going out to all my readers. I haven't updated in what seems like forever. I am soo sorry! Well, here's the well deserved chapter.

Disclaimer: Ya, ya I won. Sure! 

Kikyou: You do not own my beautiful Inuyasha!

Kagome: Neither do you, you asshole!

Kikyou: Oh ya? How about we ask him?

Hojou: Who said you own my Kagome?

Kikyou: Looks like you're already taken little slut of my reincarnation!

Sesshoumaru: No one could own this beautiful me. No one.

Naraku: I own you anyway Kikyou. You are taken!

Rin: Rin take Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: Ok, so some one does own me. Not you!

Jaken: No one loves me.

YLS: Takahashi Rumiko does! Not me!

Inuyasha: So, technically, who owns me?

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

**Get Over It**

_Chapter 17_

"Come on, Kagome! Please? For me?" Sango pleaded with her friend. Inuyasha had invited her and Kagome to go clubbing with him. Sango desperately wanted to find some other guy for at least one night to take her mind away from Miroku. "Kagome? Inuyasha will be there!" Sango was trying hard.

"No, no and NO!" Kagome shouted back.

"Why not?!" Sango was getting pissed off now. Her best friend. Her BESTEST BEST BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD, WAS DENYING HER THE RIGHT TO GO CLUBBING??? Inuyasha had wanted just Kagome to go with him, but Sango had gotten around and asked if she could go. The condition, if Kagome went, she could go. If she didn't, no guys for Sango.

"Inuyasha is an arrogant jerk, asshole, mother fucking retard. That's why." Kagome said snobbily. 

"Well, you may have hit his really good points, but he is a little deeper though!" Sango pleaded more. Kagome was going crack. No two ways about it.

"Come on, Sango! He's as deep as a kid's WADING POOL!" Kagome screeched back.

"Kagome! You have so much in common...whoops! That was the wrong thing to say but you well get what I mean right?" Sango was reciting any prayers to any god she knew at the moment.

"Sango!!!!!!" Kagome then tore after her friend.

"You were going to seduce the mofo, remember? This is your big chance!" Sango stopped and finally remembered that. It was probably the only thing that would get Kagome near a club now. 

"Maybe you're right. Tell Inuyasha, I'll gladly go with his cute little ass." Kagome said as seductively as she could to Sango. "Tell him just like that."

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Inuyasha was VERY happy about the news. Clubbing with Kagome? Oh happy day. Oh happy Da-y. 

He went and picked her up. He wasn't about to have her drive him again. 

"Konnichiwa, Higurashi-san" Inuyasha said as he got to the door.

"Kagome will be right down." Her grandmother was already scheming in her mind, such cute little great-grandchildren!

Kagome ran down the stairs, falling almost in huge high heel boots. She was wearing a cute miny skirt, and a pretty much backless purple shirt.

"Whoa." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome NEVER wore stuff like that to work.

"Ready to go?" Kagome reached for her car keys. 

"I'll drive!" Inuyasha held her hand back. He didn't want to die a virgin.

"No, I'll drive." Kagome tried to fight out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"I want to drive. I want you to watch me, not the road." Inuyasha twisted her so her back was on his stomach. 

"You are soo conceited." Kagome said, pulling out of his grasp. "And a pervert. Taking lessons from Miroku?"

"Damn right, about conceited. Perverted lessons? Baby, it's all just natural charm!" Inuyasha said.

"Ya, sure. Whatever." Kagome went into the car with him.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Sango! Over here!" Kagome motioned to Sango, who was standing in front of the club. She was just about as clothes-less as Kagome. Inuyasha caught himself looking at her in a different way.

"So, what do ya want to do? Drink or dance?" Sango asked as they walked in.

"I want something to drink." Kagome sat down at a booth pretty much left alone, very secluded. 

"Same here." Inuyasha sat down next to her. He sat a little closer than necessary, like he cared.

"K. I'm dancing." Sango walked off and was immediately swallowed by the crowd.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat there, silent, listening to everyone else.

"C-C-C-Cinnamon lips and candy kisses, on my tongue. Fun!   
B-B-B-Buttery eyes, if only cries could come from those eyes. Oh!  
Have you landed yet and, if so, would you let me know?   
I'm tired of looking up into those starry eyes.   
Does it rain where you are? Does it snow?   
And, if so, remind me not to go there, the weather affects my knee."

"It's OK Go!" Both said it at the same time.   
  
"I've never felt this way before.   
  
C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips, go powder your cheeks and meet your   
new beau, oh...   
C-C-C-Counting sheep, if only sheep could put me to sleep, oh..."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She turned and looked at him. Accidentally giving him a little lip.    
  
"I've never felt this way before."

Kagome blushed and pulled back. Inuyasha, tired of all of the half kisses, pulled her face to his and kissed her hard.   
  
"Some day (one day) you'll miss me.   
Mundane Sundays, when I'm gone.   
One day (some day) you'll miss me.   
One day when I'm gone (adieu and so long)  
One day when I'm gone!  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
  
Have you landed yet and, if so, would you let me know?  
  
I've never felt this way before."

They only stopped when one had to breath. And, the breaks were never long.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Baby, all those curves and me with no brakes." A sneaky voice came up from behind Sango.

"All these curves and you with no one to ever warm up your bed." Sango snapped at Miroku. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

Walking away from the pervert she began to dance with some other guy. It was intoxicating. He was all over her and she let him. Miroku stood there, gaping. He wasn't sure what had happened to Sango. Then, he finally realized. She was just **trying **to make him mad. She wanted him. Bad. He saw all the moves.

Shoving the guy out of the way, he took his place and gave his own ministrations to Sango.

"Damn baby, you got enough shake to make an earthquake." Miroku said into her ear. She immediately stiffened.

"Oh, is this new to you? I guess it would be. You're bed has never had any shake has it?" Sango said back.

Miroku scowled, but then laughed. _So that's how she wants to play it, eh?_

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Miroku said as he breathed down her collarbone.

Sango couldn't say anything. She was at a loss for words. He had hit her in the exact right spot. All she could do was moan.

He took his hands away from her and grabbed her hand. She followed.

As they walked out, Miroku pointed out Inuyasha and Kagome. Still kissing.

"How about some later?" Miroku whispered into her ear.

"How about a little genital slaughtering later?" Sango said back.

Miroku grinned. Tonight had been fun. VERY fun.

A/N: Sorry again guys. Well, hope the next chapter will come sooner. It's just near the end of the semester for me, so after another week or two, and that's all she wrote! YAY!

~~~Y.L.S.

If M.S. and/or A.R.A. wrote this, well, it would be a chapter a year.  


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm back! I'm back! So anyway, I have one, yes numero uno, final left! YAY MAN!!! 

In this chapter, all the foundation is finally coming in. Yes, sadly enough, this fic will probably be only 20 to 23 chapters long. I don't think I will make it any longer. I'm ready to finish it and not leave everyone in the dark.

For those who don't know, MS and ARA, are the people who kinda share my account. MS=cousin. ARA= cousin's friend who's kinda my friend

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't own. Inuyasha or OK Go, or Good Charlotte or Sum 41 or 99X for that matter either.

**Get Over It**

_Chapter 18_

"-All you need is one essay on this topic and this beautiful prize will be yours! Send these essays in by the 19th, and if you have the most creative, well written one, they are yours! Just send them in to 99X!"

Sango sat on her bed listening to the radio. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran to her computer. She was going to win that contest. And, nothing was going to stop her.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome, damn it. Where are you??" Kouga ran down the alleyway. He could have sworn he had seen Kagome just seconds before going down the alley next to the store.

Inuyasha walked out of the shop, Kagome holding his hand. Kouga snuck behind a trashcan and listened to the conversation.

"Did you here that there's going to be a big concert soon?" Kagome said.

"Ya. I heard that Good Charlotte, Sum 41, and a whole bunch of bands were coming." Inuyasha said.

"I wish OK Go would come. That would be sooo awesome."

_What else do they talk about?? That's the only key to their relationship. That band, what are they called again? Oh ya. OK Go! Mou, Kagome. GET OVER HIM! He's a player! Come on girl! I won't leave you out in the cold like he will!_ Kouga was so busy talking to himself and his thoughts, he completely forgot what was in front of him.

_Baby, why can't you understand? I'll only love you. Not like that guy. I'll show you all I've got and more! Why can't you just stay with me?? _

Kouga was so wrapped up in that world, he envisioned Kagome in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. 

Unfortunately, it was the trashcan.

Not Kagome.

"I've always thought you stayed to your own kind. I sometimes thought you may be bi. But, a piece of metal???!?!?!? Come on Kouga! Not only will we have gay laws, but now trashcan lovers laws???" Inuyasha stood over the hallucinating boy.

"damn....oh shit." Kouga slowly let go of the trashcan and turned to face Inuyasha above him.

"I was...envisioning my girlfriend!" Kouga stuttered.

"Uh huh. Sure. Why don't you go and do it to her and not a trashcan then?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's.....A--way! Yes! She's away!" Kouga was terribly frightened. Kagome had seen him. Holy shit. What was he going to do?

"I perfectly believe you! I will always!" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand again and dragged her off. She was laughing her head off.

After they had walked 3 blocks, Inuyasha told her something that made her laugh even harder.

"I have video cameras outside the shop. And, they catch all movement. Meaning that they..." the rest was drowned out by Kagome's laughter.

Inuyasha smirked and began to laugh. Video cameras made the best black mail.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Myouga sat silently at his stool in his shop. Inuyasha had asked him to do that one project. Yet, just this one project was taking forever! There was no way he could ever finish on time. All his hard work and all he had was a list of 3 measly things. Three lines. 

"I'll never get this ready! And Inuyasha seemed to want this soo bad! I just hope this will began to go a bit faster. I  don't know how much longer I have. And how much longer I can do this!"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Sango, you're so...how do I say this...beautiful beyond belief?" Miroku stood at her door, gazing all at her face.

"It's the dress, right?" Sango asked, hoping he would say the right thing.

"No no. The dress is beautiful, only on YOUR body. No one else could dare pull this off. Only you." Miroku bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Flushed, Sango walked out onto walkway. Miroku hurried over to the side and opened her door. She looked so ethereal. So, angelic. So, Sango.

He forgot himself and found himself staring at her as she got in the car. He just stood and stared. Sango giggled and said "Are you just going to stand there, or are we actually going out for dinner?"

Miroku mumbled and closed the door quickly and ran over to the other side. After all, the faster he ran, the faster they ate supper, the longer time they'd have to themselves at his house.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"So, where to?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha seemed happy. One of the very few times, but he actually seemed truly happy.

"I don't care. What sounds good?" Inuyasha turned to her. She must have done something to her hair. Not that it wasn't beautiful and silky before, but now, it was 10 times better than any model's on a commercial.

"Good question. Why don't we go to the movie tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Movie. Movie. Oh! Which one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't care. You pick." _It's not like I'm really going to be watching the real MOVIE after all. It's so nice and dark in there. Dark, cozy, warm, quiet, sheltered. Sounds perfect!_ She thought to herself.

Finally getting to the movie, buying popcorn and drinks and finding two nice seats in the back, secluded, they did their own thing. Kagome saw the first five minutes. After that, everything else was forgotten. She even forgot that she had seen that much.

Inuyasha was too transfixed in his date's beautiful eyes, smile, hair, skin and lips to even consider watching a bit of the movie.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Miroku, I'm so proud of you! There aren't any hentai pictures out here in the living room. Not to say anything about your bedroom but, I'm so proud of you!" Sango teased lightly.

"I had some. I took them down when I had women. I had no use of looking at a woman I couldn't have. Or well, she was too far away." Miroku sighed. 

"Miroku, is your blood type 'Hentai Positive'?" Sango sighed and asked.

"Not sure. My blood was supposed to be a special type though." Miroku nodded his head.

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever." Sango said sarcastically.

"Why don't we talk about a better topic? Like, your pretty face, beautiful smile, terrific eyes, wonderous..." and the rest of the sentence was muffled from the contact of Sango's lips with his.

A/N: Well, kikyou will die in the next chappi! YAY!! 

See yall! 

~~~Y.L.S.

(this is a statement from the public broadcasting system) M.S. or A.R.A. did not write this fanfic. Please do not confuse them with Y.L.S. (end statement from the public broadcasting system)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Ya, it's been a while. I know. But I'm finally here and back. And this chappie will probably be the best cause, yes you heard it right:

**_kIKYOU IS A DYING BITCH!!!_**

And now, time to proceed on with the wonderfulness of a bitch's death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or OK Go. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction, ne? So, unless you are giving a well needed donation to my bank account, you have no real reason to give me money asking for Inuyasha or OK Go songs.

**Get Over It**

_Chapter 19_

"Whoa! Karaoke bar! Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome latched on his arm and pulled hard. After quite an _interesting _date at the movies, Inuyasha was ready to call it a night. In his bed. Too bad Kagome had to go to a doctor's appointment in the morning. Nothing exhausting tonight.

_God damn it. Who needs fucking doctor's appointments anyway? I know she's fine. Shouldn't that be enough? _Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome walked on and jabbered.

"And then Kouga took off all my clothes and Miroku began to kiss a little lower and then Kouga decided to-" Inuyasha came back to reality.

"WHAT THE FUCK???!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed her shoulders quickly. "I swear I will kill them!! Where the fuck are they? Stupid jackass cowards. I'll find 'em and kick their asses so hard they can never--" 

"Inu-chan, shut up. I never said it was true. I was just trying to get your attention." Kagome calmly said.

"God, woman. Can't you do it like a normal person and wave in my face or say 'Inuyasha, Inuyasha, are you listening to me?'" Inuyasha looked as if he would kill the next person that would walk by and dare look at him.

"It's more fun." Kagome grabbed him and dragged him into the karaoke bar.

It was going to be a fun night.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Anything else?" The waitress picked up the menus and was about to walk out, when she felt an odd feeling as if something was behind her. A suspicious looking blob moved quickly back to wherever it went and she ignored the fact that it looked very much like a hand.

"I'll take a side order of you baby....itai! I mean, I'll take a side order of baby...um,...ya. Itai!!" Miroku forgot he had a date much prettier than the girl he was flirting with. But, Sango could really hurt too!

"Miroku! Hentai! I can't let my eyes stray for 5 seconds without you flirting with some other girl! I swear, I don't see why I put up with it! I don't see why I am now!" Sango picked up her purse and walked out the door, leaving Miroku calling out into the night as she drove off.

"Sango! I'm sorry! Please Sango! Come back! I need you-" Miroku was cut short as she swerved next to the curb he stood on.

"Miroku! You actually **need** me?" Sango asked.

"Hai. For-" Miroku started again, but was cut short by Sango.

"Your perverted little games, right?" Sango asked.

"Iie! Nothing hentai!" Miroku rebutted.

"Well then, what?" Sango asked.

"I need you-" Miroku started again.

"You mean, you actually **need need **me? Like, I can't live without you and I'll go crazy without you being near me constantly? Oh Miroku! I forgive you! Oh ya! What were you just saying?" Sango asked.

"I need you to drive me home..." Sango turned her head and stepped on the gas. "And, wait Sango! I can't run 90 miles per hour! Sango!!!" Miroku chased after the car.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Ha ha! Beat you! I win!!!" The family was playing Mah Jong, and as usual, the grandmother had won.

"Ahh, grandmother, you don't have to yell it so the neighbors can hear..." Souta was still a little sore. He had almost won after all! At least he did better than his parents! His father seemed no good at the game and his mother had seemed to lose everything after the 7th hand. And, his grandmother seemed quite proud that she had beaten the rest of the family, after the first few hands when they had been laughing at her. That didn't mean all of the town should know!

"My dear grandson, don't be a sore loser. I am sooo glad Yamagata-san taught me! I've had so much good practice." She nodded her head and picked up the tiles.

"Anyone ready to play the next game?" She asked sneakily. Kagome's father simply looked at her as if she was crazy and walked out of the room. Kagome's mother walked in the kitchen and grabbed some water. Souta turned on the television and rubbed his head. "I'm shuffling the tiles...I'm shuffling them!" 

_Oh well. I guess I should be happy that I won so much money tonight! Who knew everyone in this house was soo rich!_

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had blindfolded her after they went to the karaoke bar. Some had been good, some had split her ear drums. Most had done the latter.

"I'm not going to tell you. You just have to wait and see. It's a surprise." Inuyasha whispered gently in her ear.

"And, how do you know if it will be a good surprise or a bad surprise?" Kagome whispered back. He was holding her shoulders and leading her on. Directing her with his body. 

_It just feels, so right...having her meld with my body. It's like nothing else matters to me right now. All that does is the way she smiles, her eyes, her skin, her scent, her lips, her emotions, her breath, her hair, nothing else. Only her. Not anybody else._

"Inuyasha" Kagome breathed his name lightly.

"What?" He said back gently. They were almost there. To where he had been wanting to take her for a long while.

"Why do you do this for me? Why do you try so hard to make me happy? Why are you doing all this right now?" Kagome asked. He hadn't said he loved her. She was disappointed at that. His actions said those words, but he didn't. She needed to know. Did he feel the same?

"Because, you are you. You are Kagome. That's why I do it." Inuyasha said. He could never say he loved her. He could never utter those words to anyone. So, he was forced to express them in a different way. He liked doing things for her because of the way she was. In a way, he felt he was simplifying a definition of his love.

"Inuyasha, have you ever loved anyone?" Kagome asked softly. She hoped he wouldn't say Nobuyoshi.

"Ya. I love my mom." Inuyasha said seriously. Kagome practically fell over when she heard that. He wasn't even joking! He was perfectly serious!

"Not like that! Baka no Inu-chan!" Kagome said. "I mean, loved someon-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"You mean, loving someone so you get married? Iie. I've never loved someone before-" Inuyasha was then cut short by Kagome.

"Oh." She simply said. She was disappointed. She tried twice with different questions and she got a half-ass answer for each. She wanted to cry, but not in front of Inuyasha. She didn't want him to pity her or feel he must love her.

_Oh no! Did she take it the wrong way? I wasn't finished, but I'm not sure I will ever be able to. Able to say those words to her. Able to express what she means to me in my life. Able to say what I wish for her and me. What I want from her and what she needs from me._

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Nobuyoshi sat at the bar, drunk. Very drunk.

" 'Nother, man. Come-hic-on. Just-hic-'nother. Make it -hic- two 'nothers. -hic-" Nobuyoshi slurred her words and looked like she was about to throw up.

"Woman, get out of here. You are as drunk as a dog. Go on, get!" He pointed out the door.

"Oh come-hic-on. I'm not-hic-that bad." She fell off her stool and onto the floor. 

"You are way too drunk. No way am I keeping you in here. Nakajira!" The bar tender called over the bouncer.

"Ya, Fujiwara-san?" Nakajira asked. 

"Get her out of here!" He pointed to Nobuyoshi, who was content with playing with the peeling paint on the bar.

Nakajira took her out and threw her into the street. "Hope you get your head busted open!" He said as the car flew right by and guts fell everywhere.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Inuyasha! Just a little hint! Please!" Kagome begged. She hated being left in the dark.

"No way!" He grinned mischievously. He was not going to let on to his little secret.

"Inuyasha! Come on!" Kagome stopped moving. "If you won't tell me, I won't go. For all I know, you could be taking me somewhere for me to get killed!" Kagome leaned back against him and stood firm on her feet.

"Fine then. I'll carry you." Inuyasha hoisted her up and put her close to his chest and flew through the air.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Sango! Slow....down! I'm....runn...ing out...of....breath! San...go!" Miroku yelled, running after Sango.

A/N: Yes, this chapter was much longer than most. Yes, kikyou is officially dead. You heard me right folks, kikyou is a dead bitch. Not dying, **_DEAD!!!!_** Let us all run around and do the happy dance!

If there are any kikyou fans about to flame me for what I just did and said, first let me ask you a question:

Why in the hell are you reading my fic?

Just a question ya know. And, if there are any flames for it, well, it will just help with the fire I have for her going right now! And, it will also be used to burn any material for her.

Ya, guys, if you flame me for it, basically, you are straight up STUPID! I ain't goin' get 'ffended. I ain't goin' stop writin'. And, again, why are you reading this fic? Haven't I made it perfectly clear, I HATE kIKYOU????????????

~~~Y.L.S.

Thank God M.S. and A.R.A. are good at one thing, they hate the bitch too.

But, they suck at everything else.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Go people in the last chappie who guessed it was Sango who ran over kikyou! Miroku noticed a little guts and blood later but he was in too deep concentration of keeping up to notice then.

So ya. Inuyasha is indeed taking Kagome somewhere. Some people sounded a little unsure about that. And, as for where? Ha! Like I'll tell! 

Guys, sadly enough, this is the last chappie. I know, let the tears of joy-I mean sadness fall as this is last of the story. Well, unless you want an epilogue. Well, then I'll give you that. But, if no one wants one, no one gets one!

So, no, there isn't a cliffy at the end of this chappie.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic even once. I especially want to thank the people who have been beside me since I started this fic on January 19, 2003. Arigatou to all who have read this and to those who have encouraged me to go on and given me even more ideas. 

Yes, things must all end. I'm finally finishing a fic. That feels weird. Anyway, I can now move on to some other things and start my next fic, which isn't actually centered around Inuyasha/Kagome. Instead, Miroku/Sango. So, God bless you all! Thank you all for inspiring me, encouraging, and letting me feel like I am special. I don't usually get that from reviewers. It made me feel really wonderful to know that somewhere out there, people do like my work. 

Enough of my sentimentality! On with the end!

Disclaimer: I have not owned any of these characters or songs or Astro Hall, previously, now, and probably will not in the future. Sadly enough. So, don't bug me about it! I don't really want to get sued. Who would be that stupid anyway? I have like, $3 in my bank account? Ya, I got $3!!! *goes around doing the happy dance* Anyway, ya. I like, don't own, dude.

**Get Over It**

_Chapter 20_

"Inuyasha! I demand to know where we are going!" Kagome beat at his chest and held on to his clothes tight.

"Ursai! It's a surprise remember!" Inuyasha scolded her. She had been saying that all night. It wasn't his fault it took a while to get there.

"You've been saying that all night! I want to know!" Kagome pouted and gave her best pleading expression.

"Iie." Inuyasha looked her start in the eye and didn't flinch. Kagome sighed hard and pouted even harder. 

"That just makes you look cuter." Inuyasha laughed a little.

"Ursai." Kagome snapped back at him. He didn't stop.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"1, 2, 3, jump man!" 2 men in their truck steered closer to Sango's car as Miroku stood on top of the truck and jumped into the back seat. He gave a thumbs up to the guys and they signaled back and drove away. 

They had picked up Miroku and got him near the car. Because he had been running all night after all.

Sango turned back and narrowed her eyes at Miroku. 

"I guess I can't do anything now except-" Sango stopped the car abruptly. Miroku hit the seat in front of him and flipped over the head rest. Sango stayed where she was.

"Safety first! You should have buckled in." Sango tsked Miroku as he rubbed his head. Miroku muttered nonsense.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"So, is everything ready? Please say it is. It is? Great! So, I can come right down? Alright, see you there. Astro Hall, correct? Alright, see you in a little bit!" Myouga put down his phone and walked out the door of the store. 

Tonight would be the best night of Inuyasha and Kagome's life. He was going to be sure of that. 

He knew Sango and Miroku were helping out too. As for them, he already saw the little ones coming rapidly.

_Oh yes,_ he thought to himself. _Oh yes._

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Alright, Kagome. We're here." Inuyasha landed gently on the ground. Kagome peeked out her eyes. As they hit light, she shrunk back into Inuyasha's chest.

"Come on. I have that surprise to give you." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and lead her into the building.

"What? Ok, are we really here? Where the surprise is?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. We really are." Inuyasha laughed at her as she began to be giddy.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Oh! So that's what we're doing! Now I see." Miroku nodded his head after Sango explained everything.

"Ya. Good thing traffic doesn't seem so bad." Sango switched lanes and arrived at the hall. 

"Starts at 19:00. It opens at 18:00." Sango announced to Miroku.

"Great. We've got a little time. It took us forever to get over to Harajuku." Miroku got out of the car and stretched.

"I know. We're here though." Sango led Miroku on in to the hall.

"So, you want to do something later, after all this is over?" Miroku asked.

"Ya. Let's." Sango and Miroku walked into the hall holding hands and didn't let go all night.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Ok Kagome. You can take the blindfold off." Inuyasha had led her up the stairs and she was know in the room.

"Alright. Here's the knot. And-" An unearthly silence was followed by a loud scream. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's OK Go!!!!!!" Kagome screamed again and hugged Inuyasha hard.

She then went and sat on the couch next to them and talked to OK Go. She got to know them and she told them all about the shop and Inuyasha. They all got along, and Kagome and Inuyasha knew enough English to make decent conversation. 

The guys eventually had to get up and go to the stage.

And then the concert started at Astro Hall, on May 28, 2003.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Lot of knots, lot of snags,   
lot of holes, lot of cracks lot of crags.   
Lot of naggin' old hags,   
lot of fools, lot of fool scum bags.   
Oh it's such a drag, what a chore...   
oh your wounds are full of salt.   
Everything's a stress and what's more,   
well it's all somebody's fault.   
  
Hey! Get over it!   
  
Makes you sick, makes you ill,   
makes you cheat, slipping change from the till.   
Had it up to the gills... makes you cry   
while the milk still spills.   
Ain't it just a bitch? What a pain...   
Well it's all a crying shame.   
What left to do but complain?   
Better find someone to blame.   
  
Hey! Get over it!   
  
Got a job, got a life,   
got a four-door and a faithless wife.   
Got those nice copper pipes,   
got an ex, got a room for the night.   
Aren't you such a catch? What a prize!   
Got a body like a battle axe...   
Love that perfect frown, honest eyes...   
We ought to buy you a Cadillac.   
  
Hey! Get over it!"

~!Owari!~

A/N: Yep. That's it. And, yes, OK Go really did play at Astro Hall in Tokyo, Japan on May 28, 2003. That was really cool. So, ya. That's then end. That's all she wrote folks!

~~~Y.L.S.

M.S. and A.R.A didn't help on any of this. Be sure to remember that!

*Hey! Get Over It!*


	21. Whoa, this is an Epilogue!

A/N: Epilogue time! Ya, everybody who reviewed, I think, requested an epilogue, and I am here to serve. So, I indeed wrote one! Go me!

Anyway, a last few thankies need to be given out. Yes, it is thankies. Not thanks. Thankies. I'm using perfectly good Engrish, thankies you's very's muchers.

This list is in alphabetical order. Don't you all feel so special?

Well, to **all reviewers. **I can't sit here and name you all, so I'm just giving you a big whoopin' thankies. If I were patient enough, I could type out all your names and you would feel even more specialer. But, as most would know, I'm not. 

But you are all special. Cause you are my reviewers.

My dear Linkin Park loving friend **Eev**! I luv you!!! You haven't technically sent in a ton of reviews, but you've told me anyway in emails. Thanks so much for the support, and for always telling me to write more! And I love your fanfiction. Thanks for letting me have it on my site. I feel honored.

**Jodie-chan**! OMG, I love you too! And your fanfiction is awesome. You would be proud of me. I was patient the other day! I stood in line waiting for the Harry Potter book to come out! And, don't worry. I'll always be there to forgive you for your long delay on updates. I'm getting better at that! ^_^

**Sauratos,** Ok. You remember chappie 15 and you said "no insult, but that chapter went absolutely no where. what was the point of even putting it up?" Do you know why I love you? You don't sugar coat everything like a lot of reviewers do. That's one thing I love about the people I mentioned. They will criticize me and tell me where they think the story should go. They don't flame me. They give my criticism. My dear Sauratos, you will find out the answers to all your questions. The epilogue should tie up the loose ends.

Disclaimer: Ok, ok. I confess. I did think about trying to buy him. And them. But obviously it didn't happen. Him-Inuyasha Them-OK Go. I don't own. I thought about it. I really did.

But then, I kinda looked in my bank account and found I didn't have enough to even go to WacDonald's, much less McDonald's.

Anyway, 

ON WIT DA FIC!

**Get Over It**

_Whoa, this is an Epilogue!_

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????????" A loud screech was heard through the shrine.

"Inuyasha and I, well, we're getting married." Kagome sat on the living room couch.

"What are you talking about!?!?!? You can't marry that man!" Her grandmother sat across from her.

"And why not? What do you have against him?" Kagome rolled her eyes and asked in an annoyed voice.

"**_I _**did not pick him." Her grandmother nodded her head.

"Kami-sama! I can choose my own husband you know!" Kagome stood up and was about to walk out when her mother stepped into the living room, drying off a dish.

"What's the shouting contest about?" She asked looking back and forth between Kagome and her grandmother.

"I'm getting married." Kagome said flatly.

"Oh that's wonderful honey! Is it to that wonderful guy, what was his name. Kouga?" Her mother stood there pleasantly staring at her.

Kagome looked at her mother and knew she would go with whoever she married, even if it had been a bum off the streets.

"Uh, no. It's Inuyasha." She said, looking a worried that her entire family was really dense.

"Oh! Who's Inuyasha?"

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"So'd, you tell your family?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked into his apartment.

"Hai. They didn't know who you were." Kagome said.

"Oh really? Sesshoumaru looked at me odd when I told him and he asked if I was really marrying you. I guess he still remembers you on the stairs and all." Inuyasha said.

"Well, at least one person remembers me. Souta had to tell the rest of them who you were." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a light kiss on his nose.

"So, did they immediately start planning as you said they would?" Inuyasha asked, kissing Kagome back.

"Ya. How did I just know my family?" She giggled as Inuyasha took his hands off her waist when the microwave bell went off. He grabbed out his ramen and sighed thankfully.

"Oh, so ramen means more to you then I do?" Kagome teased. 

"Want to find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inu-chan" Kagome growled at him.

"Hey, hey! It's my job to growl, not yours, Kagome-chan." Inuyasha gave a light kiss. He then began to push harder on her lips and eventually Kagome opened her lips slightly. Inuyasha pushed his tongue in, revealing that he still had ramen in his mouth.

"Sicko." Kagome said as one ramen noodle connected them. She began to chew on it.

"So why are you eating it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause it's good." She said and finished eating it, going closer to Inuyasha's lips.

"Ooo, how I've taught you so well." Inuyasha picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Inuyasha lay on his side, with Kagome up against him.

(A/N: They just SLEPT together you perverts. Nothing like actually sleeping together. I never said they did. So don't blame me if your little minds jumped to the nastier of the two thoughts!)

Inuyasha nibbled on her ear. Kagome groaned and turned to face his chest.

"It's too early to wake up Mom." She mumbled in her sleep.

"It's 12:27, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I still have 3 minutes." Kagome said back, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"I'm going to have a really lazy wife. Oh well. I guess I'll just be lazy with her." Inuyasha snuggled closer to her body and kept her warm.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

"Hey, Inuyasha. You never answered my question. How did you get those tickets for backstage?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as Kagome and Sango were oggling over dresses.

"Actually, it was your fiancée that did it." Inuyasha said, still watching Kagome.

"Sango? How did she-" Inuyasha cut Miroku off.

"Remember that day when Kagome burned herself with a curling iron?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya. Every guy thought it was a hickey and every woman looked sympathetic." Miroku nodded his head.

"Well, she heard on the radio a contest for the tickets. You had to write an essay on your most embarrassing moment. Well, Sango wrote in about Kagome's. So Kagome won the tickets because it happened to Kagome. Sango said it was probably a sympathy present." Inuyasha started to laugh at remembering it.

"Probably." Miroku laughed with Inuyasha.

"What are you two laughing at over there?" Sango asked.

"At how every guy thinks he has the most beautiful girl in the world and how they are all so wrong." Miroku said to Sango.

"And how we really have the most beautiful girl in the world." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"KSaagnogmoe." They said at the same time.

"KSaagnogmoe." They did it again.

"KSaagnogmoe!" They grew desperate.

"KSAAGNOGMOE!" Miroku and Inuyasha looked irritated at each other. They kept saying 'Kagome' and 'Sango at the same time.

Kagome and Sango then demanded to know who this 'KSaagnogmoe' was. Each both said it was not another girl.

And, well, Inuyasha and Miroku walked out looking different. Miroku's left cheek was a little redder than the right. Inuyasha's right calf was turning purple.

"Miroku! HENTAI!" Sango screamed, running after him.

"You asshole!" Kagome screeched after Inuyasha.

Hey, some things never change.

A/N: Yay! It's the end! Ya, again, many thankies to everybody!! EVERYBODY!! 

I luv you all!

~~~Y.L.S.

Well, M.S. and A.R.A. were in the same mall at the time of Inuyasha and Miroku's beating, so please do not expect for either of them to write this.

Thank you.

And have a nice day.

Er, night.

Afternoon?

Evening, maybe.

Morning.

Twilight, for some.

Dawn for a few others.

Ya, well, have a good whatever you call right now. 


End file.
